Comme une évidence
by IFollowYou
Summary: L'histoire de Arizona Robbins, chef renommé et Callie Torres, une célèbre avocate que le destin va réunir. De l'amour, des joies et des peines, leur amour va être mis à rudes épreuves mais elles vont n'en ressortir que plus fortes.
1. Chapter 1

**\- Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous?**  
 **\- Bonjour, je voudrais qu'un de vos chefs viennent chez moi ce soir pour me faire à diner.**  
 **\- Très bien, pour une personne donc. Vous avez des envies particulières?**  
 **\- Oui. Et non, aucune. Surprenez-moi!**

Un léger rire se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil.

 **\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Des allergies à certains aliments?**  
 **\- Non plus.**  
 **\- Très bien, donnez-moi votre nom, votre adresse et l'heure à laquelle vous voulez que le chef vienne chez vous et c'est comme si c'était fait.**  
 **\- Torres, 957 Sunset Boulevard et on a qu'à dire vingt heures, ça irait?**  
 **\- Bien sûr madame, à tout à l'heure dans ce cas.**  
 **\- À tout à l'heure** _, lui répondit Torres._

Une conversation des plus banales me diriez-vous mais c'est ainsi que tout commença, c'était le début d'une histoire que nos deux protagonistes n'étaient pas prêtes d'oublier…

Commençons par les présentations. La première jeune femme à qui nous avons eu à faire n'est autre que Arizona Robbins, célèbre chef étoilé, notamment connue pour avoir travaillé avec les plus grands chefs français. Après avoir passé cinq ans en France pour apprendre la cuisine aux côtés des meilleurs dans le pays de la gastronomie, elle est revenue dans son pays natal afin d'ouvrir, il y a déjà deux ans maintenant, un traiteur qui propose aux client qu'un chef vienne faire à manger chez eux. Pour tout vous dire, le chef, c'est elle, et son entreprise ne comporte que trois employés : son frère Tim et Alex Karev, son meilleur ami également passionné de cuisine. Elle est, malgré cela, la seule à cuisiner. Ses deux associés ne sont là que pour dénicher les bons produits dont elle a besoin et il faut dire qu'ils se débrouillent à la perfection. Pour finir, la jolie blonde est bisexuelle, mais elle préfère se consacrer à sa carrière plutôt que de penser à avoir une relation sérieuse, bien que ça ne l'empêche en rien d'être une vraie séductrice quand elle s'y met.  
La seconde jeune femme, dont on connait à présent le nom, est Calliope Torres, même si tout le monde l'appelle Callie. C'est une avocate renommée ayant pour clients les plus grandes célébrités. Elle est connue pour ses nombreux procès, qu'elle a quasiment tous gagné (mis à part quelques-uns où ses clients étaient vraiment trop incriminés pour les sauver). Callie est également bisexuelle. Elle a fait son coming-out récemment au grand public, bien que l'homme auquel elle est marié ainsi que sa famille étaient déjà au courant. Elle a dû se résigner à dévoiler sa bisexualité aux yeux de tous puisque les rumeurs sur elle et son couple allaient de bon train étant donné qu'elle ne manque pas d'ennemis. Comme vous avez pu le lire plus haut, Callie est mariée à un autre avocat Andrew DeLucas avec qui elle a fondé le cabinet d'avocats Torres&DeLucas il y a quatre ans de ça. Alors, vous allez me demander: pourquoi a-t-elle garder son nom de jeune fille quand elle s'est mariée, mais c'est simplement parce que Callie est quelqu'un d'assez sauvage et le fait de garder son nom lui donnait un peu de liberté même si, bien sur, elle aimait son mari. Callie avait eu droit à la totale pour son mariage: une demande en mariage à Paris. Tiens, tiens, endroit où Arizona se trouvait au même moment, coïncidence? Je ne crois pas. Cette demande avait été suivie d'un grand mariage à Los Angeles, trois ans auparavant, et depuis, ils étaient très heureux à deux.

Voilà, vous avez un aperçu des deux protagonistes de notre histoire. Maintenant, retournons à cette dernière puisqu'il approche vingt heures, l'heure à laquelle Arizona doit se rendre chez Callie, et enfin, l'heure de leur première rencontre.

Arizona arrivait dans Beverly Hills. Elle aimait venir ici; tout était immense et tellement beau. La plupart des gens qui résidaient ici étaient riches, et ça rendait tout plus majestueux : les maisons, les jardins… Ça changeait de l'appartement de soixante mètres carrés dans lequel elle vivait. Une fois arrivée sur Sunset Boulevard, elle regarda les numéros défiler et dès que le numéro 957 fût dépassé, elle s'arrêta pour garer sa camionnette réfrigérée sur la première place de parking qu'elle trouvait. Elle avait réparti les ingrédients et les aliments dont elle avait besoin dans trois sacs et elle les sortait de sa voiture avant de se rendre devant le portail. Callie l'attendait sûrement puisque celui-ci était déjà ouvert. La blonde entrait alors pour sonner à la porte de l'immense maison. Ce fût une femme sublime qui vint lui ouvrir. Elle était brune au teint hâlé, ses cheveux ébènes tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle portait une jupe crayon et un chemisier qui était suffisamment ouvert pour laisser deviner son décolleté, mais sans paraître vulgaire. Elle dégageait quelque chose, Arizona n'en revenait pas. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour se présenter, parce que cela devait bien faire cinq bonnes minutes qu'elle regardait, ou plutôt qu'elle matait la jolie brune.

 **\- Bonjour… Je suis… Euh…** _bafouillait la blonde_

Elle était complètement troublée et n'arrivait pas à aligner deux mots. Elle sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues, ce qui fit sourire la brune.

 **\- Chef Arizona Robbins, je sais. Callie Torres, enchantée.**

Callie souriait à la blonde en lui tendant la main pour la lui serrer mais elle remarqua que ses mains étaient déjà prises par trois énormes sacs. Sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi, le fait de faire perdre ses moyens à la jolie blonde qui se trouvait face à elle lui faisait quelque chose. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si cela l'amusait simplement, ou si ça lui plaisait de voir qu'elle ne laissait pas Arizona indifférente.

 **\- Entrez, je vous en prie.**

Arizona s'exécutait, essayant de ne pas rester plantée sur le palier à déshabiller la brune du regard. Bien entendu, le chef étoilé n'avait absolument pas remarqué l'alliance à l'annulaire gauche de Callie, sinon, elle aurait immédiatement arrêté tout tentative de déshabillage par la télékinésie. Elle allait vers la cuisine, cette-dernière était ouverte sur le salon, et posait ses différents paquets sur l'ilot central avant de lever les yeux vers la brune. Cette dernière voyait bien que la blonde attendait son approbation pour commencer à cuisiner et Callie sourit alors doucement.

 **\- Faites comme chez vous.**  
 **\- Merci.**

Elle sortait alors tous les aliments qu'elle devait mettre au frais. Afin de gagner du temps, elle avait déjà préparé le dessert, la crème brulée, puisque ça nécessitait de rester au frigo pendant plusieurs heures. Elle sortait également une bouteille de Bordeaux, du vin français qu'elle avait l'habitude de servir afin d'accompagner ses plats. La jeune avocate s'était assise d'un côté de l'ilot, sur un tabouret, les jambes croisées de manière très élégante. Elle observait, un petit sourire aux lèvres, la chef entrait dans son monde. Cette-dernière se mettait à fouiller dans tout les placards à la recherche d'ustensiles. Elle finissait par trouver ce qui lui fallait, enfilant ensuite son tablier, elle allait se laver les mains pour commencer à cuisiner.

 **\- Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes chef à domicile?** _finit par lui demander l'avocate_  
 **\- Depuis deux ans, mais je suis chef depuis cinq ans.**

Callie haussait un sourcil, Arizona n'avait même pas levé la tête de sa préparation quand elle avait répondu. Elle mettait ça sur le dos de la concentration dont la blonde devait faire preuve afin que son plat soit réussi.

 **\- Et vous, que faites vous dans la vie?**

Arizona levait enfin les yeux des légumes qu'elle était en train d'éplucher, pour plonger son regard dans celui de la femme qui se trouvait en face d'elle. C'était à Callie à présent d'être troublée par le regard bleu azur de la blonde. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, avant d'essayer de reprendre l'assurance dont elle faisait toujours preuve. Elle se redressait, se cambrant légèrement ce qui mettait en valeur sa poitrine.

 **\- Je suis avocate, j'ai un cabinet à Los Angeles avec mon mari.**

Arizona manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive à l'entente du mot « mari », mais, elle fit semblant de rien en se raclant la gorge, et esquissait un sourire en hochant la tête. Elle reportait son attention sur les légumes qu'elle devait éplucher avant de s'infliger une claque mentale en réfléchissant quelques instants. Comment n'avait-elle pas pu la reconnaitre? La femme qui se trouvait en face d'elle était la célèbre avocate Calliope Torres. Elle l'avait souvent vu à la télévision pour des procès de célébrités mais également pour son coming-out. Arizona faisait la moue, la brune était bisexuelle mais malheureusement, elle était mariée…  
Callie finit par lui sourire avant de se lever, glissant une main dans ses cheveux.

 **\- Je vais prendre une douche, je vous laisse vous concentrer afin d'éviter de rater mon plat, je ne voudrais pas avoir à vous faire un procès pour intoxication alimentaire.**

La blonde levait les yeux vers elle avant de hausser un sourcil. Elle se permettait sérieusement de remettre en cause ses capacités culinaires? Elle finissait par se contenter de hocher la tête tandis que Callie montait les escaliers pour rejoindre la salle de bain.  
Quelques minutes plus tard tandis qu'Arizona s'apprêtait à faire cuire ses aliments, elle entendit un bruit sourd qui venait de l'étage. Elle fronçait les sourcils avant de couper le gaz pour s'approcher des escaliers.

 **\- Callie, tout va bien?** _cria-t-elle_

Mais elle n'eût aucune réponse en retour…


	2. Chapter 2

Yo les p'tits clous. Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir de voir que l'histoire vous plaît. Voici la suite en espérant que ça vous plaise toujours autant, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé!

* * *

Étant donné qu'Arizona n'avait eu aucune réponse de la part de Callie, elle décida de monter les escaliers pour voir si tout allait bien. Elle ne savait pas s'il s'était réellement passé quelque chose de grave ou si la brune avait simplement fait tomber un gel douche ou autre à terre, mais elle devait en avoir le cœur net.  
Une fois arrivée à l'étage, elle vit de la lumière venir d'une porte entrouverte. Elle poussa celle-ci et vit Callie allongée sur le sol, inconsciente. Arizona paniqua, venant auprès de la brune, du sang coulait de sa tête et s'étalait sur le carrelage. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle la touche, au risque de la blesser encore plus. Elle sortit donc son téléphone afin d'appeler une ambulance. ****

 **\- 911, j'écoute.  
\- Vous devez venir rapidement au 957 Sunset Boulevard, mon amie est inconsciente et il y a du sang qui coule de sa tête, dit Arizona, complètement paniquée.  
\- Très bien madame, on arrive.**

Elle resta en ligne avec un médecin qui lui indiquait ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour améliorer un peu l'état de la brune. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le médecin raccrochait, l'ambulance n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Même si Arizona était paniquée à l'idée que Callie puisse mourir sous ses yeux, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer. Elle était vraiment sublime, hormis le fait que du sang s'écoulait de l'arrière de son crâne, elle pouvait admirer sa poitrine généreuse recouverte uniquement d'un soutien-gorge en dentelle noir, ses longues jambes musclées. En effet, la brune était montée dans la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche et avait commencé à se déshabiller, ouvrant son chemisier avant de s'évanouir et se cogner contre le rebord du lavabo ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle saignait autant. Quelques minutes plus tard, les ambulanciers entrèrent dans la maison et Arizona les appela pour signaler qu'elles étaient dans la salle de bain, à l'étage.  
Ils débarquèrent rapidement, faisant sortir la blonde avant de vérifier les constantes de Callie. ****

 **\- J'ai un pouls, il est faible mais il est présent. Il faut l'emmener d'urgence, bippez Shepherd et dites lui qu'on arrive.**

Arizona était un peu perdue et l'un des ambulanciers se tournait vers elle en la regardant doucement  
 **  
\- Ça va aller madame, on va s'occuper d'elle. Vous êtes quelqu'un de la famille?  
\- Oui, c'est ma petite amie.**

Il hochait alors la tête avant de reprendre  
 **  
\- Vous pouvez nous suivre dans l'ambulance dans ce cas.**

Elle hochait à son tour la tête avant de regarder les ambulanciers emporter le corps de Callie, inanimé, mais heureusement encore en vie. Elle avait menti à l'ambulancier en disant qu'elle était la petite amie de la mexicaine, mais c'était uniquement pour pouvoir la suivre dans l'ambulance. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser seule, et même si elle ne connaissait que très peu cette femme, elle se devait d'être là pour elle, au moins jusqu'à temps que son mari arrive. Elle ramassait donc le téléphone portable de l'avocate qui trainait sur le sol avant de suivre les ambulanciers jusqu'à leur véhicule et monta aux côtés de Callie. Elle lui prit la main et la garda dans la sienne pendant tout le trajet. Une fois à l'hôpital il allait falloir qu'elle appelle le mari de la brune pour lui annoncer que sa femme avait eu un accident et qu'elle était entre la vie et la mort. Cela n'allait pas être une mince affaire…  
Quelques minutes plus tard, l'ambulance débarquait aux urgences et ils sortaient Callie du véhicule sur un brancard, l'emmenant rapidement dans le service de neurologie où le Docteur Shepherd les attendait dans un bloc. Arizona était invitée à attendre dans la salle prévue à cet effet, une infirmière lui promettant de venir la voir quand la brune serait sortie du bloc.  
La blonde faisait les cent pas dans la salle d'attente, le téléphone de Callie à la main. Elle devait appeler le numéro au nom de Andrew dans le répertoire, mais elle ne savait pas comment tourner la phrase pour éviter qu'il ne se fasse des idées. Elle soupirait et finissait par appeler le numéro. Elle allait devoir improviser. Trois sonneries se firent entendre avant que Andrew ne décroche, encore un peu endormi.  
 **  
\- Chérie, je sais que je te manque mais ici il est plus de quatre heures du matin…**

Elle pinçait ses lèvres, comment ça ici? Il n'était pas à l'étranger quand même? ****

 **\- Bonsoir, monsieur… Je suis Arizona Robbins, je suis venue faire à manger chez vous ce soir à la demande de votre femme et… Elle s'est évanouie et s'est cogné la tête, elle est à l'hôpital en ce moment même en train de se faire opérer mais je n'en sais pas plus pour le moment…**

Andrew mit quelques temps à réaliser et à encaisser ce que la blonde venait de lui annoncer. Il n'avait pas de mots. Il devait rentrer au plus vite pour être auprès de sa femme, elle avait besoin de lui et il ne voulait en aucun cas la perdre. ****

 **\- Je prends le premier avion pour Los Angeles, tenez moi au courant, s'il vous plait.  
\- C'est promis.  
**  
Ils raccrochèrent et Arizona s'assit sur un des sièges de la salle d'attente, regardant sans cesse sa montre. Elle levait les yeux vers la télévision qui diffusait les informations, rien de bien rassurant, comme toujours.

 _« Le volcan islandais dont personne n'arrive à prononcer le nom est entré en éruption cette nuit, tous les vols au départ de l'Europe du nord sont annulés jusqu'à nouvel ordre. »_ ****

Arizona écarquillait les yeux, et si Andrew se trouvait en Islande ou en Europe du nord? Il n'allait pas pouvoir rentrer et la brune allait donc devoir faire face à tout ça seule. Elle pinçait ses lèvres entre elles avant de regarder sa montre, cela faisait plus de deux heures maintenant que la brune était au bloc, et Arizona avait besoin de quelque chose pour tenir le coup. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'assoupisse, elle voulait être là quand la Callie allait sortir du bloc. Elle se levait alors et se dirigeait vers le distributeur de boissons chaudes pour se prendre un café, elle allait en avoir besoin. Soudain, le téléphone de la brune se mit à sonner, en voyant que c'était son mari, la blonde décrocha. ****

 **\- Les vols sont tous annulés au départ de Londres, je ne peux pas rentrer…  
\- J'ai vu ça oui… Ne vous inquiétez pas, je veillerai sur elle jusqu'à votre retour…  
\- Merci, des nouvelles du bloc? **_demanda-t-il, inquiet. **  
**_ **\- Non, toujours pas, ça risque de prendre du temps, elle a beaucoup saigné.** ****

Elle l'entendit soupirer à l'autre bout du fil, il était aussi agacé qu'elle de ne pas avoir de nouvelle. _  
 **  
**_ **\- D'accord, tenez-moi au courant.** **  
\- Dès que j'en sais plus, je vous appelle.  
** **\- Merci.** _ ****_

La blonde raccrochait alors, prenant son café pour retourner s'asseoir dans la salle d'attente. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça l'agaçait autant de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de l'état de Callie. Après tout, elle était toute seule, son mari ne pouvait pas être auprès d'elle alors que elle, elle l'était. Trois heures plus tard, le neurochirurgien sortait du bloc et venait vers elle. _ ****_

 **\- Bonsoir, vous êtes un proche de Calliope Torres?** **  
\- Oui, c'est ça.  
** **\- Derek Shepherd, je suis celui qui l'a opéré. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang dû à une hémorragie mais j'ai réussi à tout refermer correctement. Toutefois, elle ne s'est pas encore réveillée et souvent, dans un traumatisme crânien, les patients peuvent rester un certain temps dans le coma.** _ ****_

Elle hochait la tête, Callie était dans le coma, ça allait durer un certain temps, c'était vague et elle se sentait obligée de demander plus de précisions. _  
 **  
**_ **-** **Et… C'est combien de temps pour vous « un certain temps »?  
\- Ça peut aller de plusieurs semaines à plusieurs mois, tout dépend de comment le corps se remet de sa blessure. Vous pouvez aller la voir, si vous le souhaitez, et ce qui est important dans ce genre de cas c'est de lui parler, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est dans le coma qu'elle ne vous entend pas et entendre votre voix la rassurera et l'aidera peut-être à s'en remettre plus rapidement.  
** **\- D'accord, merci Docteur.** _ **  
**_ **  
**Il lui souriait et s'en allait après lui avoir indiqué la chambre de la brune, mais avant toute chose il fallait qu'elle prévienne son mari. _ ****_

 **\- Allô?** **  
\- Ça y est, elle est sortie.  
\- Super! Comment elle va?  
\- Justement… Elle est dans le coma, le chirurgien a dit que c'était assez courant dans ce genre de traumatisme et qu'elle se réveillerai dans quelques semaines à quelques mois…  
\- D'accord, merci…**

Il raccrocha ensuite, triste de savoir que sa femme était à présent dans le coma et qu'elle ne se réveillerai peut-être jamais. Arizona quant à elle, se dirigeait vers la chambre de l'avocate, s'asseyant sur une chaise et prit la main de Callie _ ****_

 **\- Callie… C'est moi, Arizona… Ton mari est bloqué à Londres, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais veiller sur toi jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne, d'accord?** **  
** _ **  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

Yop les p'tits clous. Encore merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours plaisir de les lire. Surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire de ce que vous avez pensé de ce nouveau chapitre!

* * *

La blonde avait passé la nuit aux côtés de Callie, elle ne pouvait pas se résigner à la laisser seule mais elle allait devoir le faire, du moins pour la journée, puisque la vie continuait pour elle et elle devait aller travailler. Vers sept heures du matin, elle ouvrait doucement les yeux, posant son regard sur la brune qui semblait être en train de dormir même si ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Elle déposait un doux baiser sur son front avant de murmurer

 **\- Je reviendrai ce soir, ne t'en fais pas.**

Elle la regardait quelques instants avant de finalement quitter la chambre. Elle retournait chez elle afin de prendre une douche et changer de vêtements, les siens ayant été un peu tachés par le sang de la brune… Elle ressortait trente minutes plus tard de son appartement, vêtue d'un jeans et d'un top blanc, il faisait chaud à Los Angeles en cette période. Malgré le beau temps, elle ne pouvait pas se sortir de la tête les images qu'elle avait vu la veille, la brune allongée à terre, le corps inanimé et son sang qui coulait à flot. Ils avaient réussi à la sauver mais elle n'était toujours pas tirée d'affaire et sans qu'Arizona ne sache pourquoi, ça la peinait de penser que la brune pouvait ne pas se réveiller. Elle essayait de ne plus penser à tout ça tandis qu'elle passait chercher son café avant de rejoindre son restaurant, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça. Elle arrivait vers huit heures à son travail, saluant son frère et son meilleur ami qui étaient déjà présents puis elle regardait les commandes du jour.  
La journée passait assez rapidement et elle n'avait qu'une seule envie c'était de retourner auprès de la brune pour l'aider à se réveiller même si elle savait que ça allait être compliqué… Elle avait passé la journée à perdue dans ses pensées qui étaient toutes tournées vers Callie, est-ce qu'elle allait bien? Peut-être qu'elle avait fait un arrêt cardiaque ou autre pendant les heures où Arizona n'avait pas été auprès d'elle, elle était complètement perturbée, la brune occupait toutes ses pensées alors qu'elle ne la connaissait qu'à peine, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle agissait comme ça. L'heure de quitter le travail était maintenant arrivée et elle se rendait alors à l'hôpital pour voir comment allait la brune à laquelle elle n'avait cessé de penser. Elle traversait l'immense hôpital avant de se rendre dans le service de neurochirurgie, jusqu'à la chambre de Callie et son coeur eut un raté quand elle vit que la chambre était vide. Elle resta plantée là pendant quelques minutes, fixant le lit vide avant qu'une des infirmières ne vienne la voir.

 **\- Madame, tout va bien?**  
 **\- Je venais voir Calliope Torres. Il lui est arrivé quelque chose?** demanda la blonde, paniquée  
 **\- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, madame Torres est partie passer un IRM afin de voir si son hématome s'est résorbé.**

Arizona recommença à respirer, elle ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration le temps que l'infirmière lui réponde. Elle hochait la tête avant de laisser l'infirmière la conduire jusqu'à la salle d'attente.

 **\- Attendez là, elle ne devrait pas tarder à revenir.**

La blonde était soulagée, Callie était toujours vivante… Elle fermait les yeux quelques instants en passant ses mains sur son visage, elle avait envie que la brune s'en sorte et elle mettait ça sur le dos de la compassion même si en vérité c'était plutôt parce que la brune l'avait perturbée et elle voulait en savoir plus sur cette femme. Quelques minutes plus tard, la brune regagnait sa chambre et Arizona pouvait aller la voir. Elle s'asseyait à ses côtés, prenant une fois de plus sa main pour que Callie sache que quelqu'un était présent à ses côtés et elle la regarda pendant quelques instants avant de sourire, Callie était vraiment une femme sublime…

 **\- Le chirurgien a dit qu'il fallait te parler alors c'est ce que je vais faire même si, à vrai dire, ma journée n'a pas vraiment été intéressante… C'était une très belle journée, il faisait beau et j'ai l'impression que quand il fait du soleil les gens adorent manger. On a quasiment jamais eu autant de commandes en une journée, alors j'ai passé ma journée à cuisiner toutes sortes de plats, du chili con carne, des salades niçoises, et d'autres encore…**

Elle continuait comme ça pendant plus d'une heure, elle parlait seule mais elle savait que ça pouvait être bénéfique pour la brune alors elle dérivait sur ses différents voyages à travers les continents. Son père étant militaire, il avait souvent été muté dans différents pays du monde, le Malawi, Hawaï, l'Inde, la Chine, elle avait dû faire tous les continents mis à part l'Europe qu'elle avait connu quand elle était partie faire ses études là-bas.

Les jours passèrent et Arizona avait installé sa petite routine avec la brune. Elle passait la nuit avec elle, partait travailler la journée et revenait le soir pour lui raconter sa journée et tout un tas d'anecdotes qu'elle avait accumulé au fil de ses voyages. Andrew était toujours bloqué à Londres et elle lui donnait tous les jours des nouvelles de l'état de la brune même si il n'y avait pas vraiment de changement pour l'instant.  
Au bout de trois semaines les vols avaient repris et Andrew avait pu rentrer de Londres pour revenir au chevet de sa femme. Il avait bien entendu remercié Arizona d'avoir veillé sur Callie jusque là mais maintenant la blonde n'avait plus sa place auprès de la brune, elle n'était plus seule.  
Il s'écoula un peu moins d'une semaine après le retour de son mari avant que la brune ne reprenne connaissance et se réveille de son coma. Elle ouvrait les yeux, les refermant presque immédiatement à cause de la lumière vive qui l'aveuglait. Son mari ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire et de venir auprès d'elle quand il voyait qu'elle revenait à elle.

 **\- Mon amour, tu es réveillée…**

Il était tellement heureux de retrouver sa femme mais Callie de son côté, n'était pas aussi heureuse de le retrouver, il lui manquait quelque chose… En effet, pendant plusieurs semaines elle avait entendu la voix de cette femme qui lui avait raconté ses voyages, sa vie et elle avait eu quelque chose auquel se raccrocher contrairement à cette semaine. Son mari avait beau avoir été à ses côtés, il ne lui avait pas vraiment parlé et il n'avait fait que travailler ses dossiers à l'hôpital. Elle faisait alors mine de rien, regardant Andrew en souriant doucement avant de grimacer en sentant le mal de tête qu'elle avait.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé…?**

Le neurochirurgien venait d'entrer dans la chambre, ayant appris que la brune s'était réveillée et il se chargeait de répondre à la question

 **\- Vous avez fait malaise et vous vous êtes cognés ce qui a fait que vous avez eu un traumatisme crânien et vous êtes restée dans le coma pendant un mois. Je sais que ça fait beaucoup d'informations mais vous êtes hors de danger maintenant.** _lui répondait le médecin_  
 **\- Tu ne te souviens de rien ma chérie?** _demandait son mari, confus_

La brune secouait légèrement la tête, elle n'avait aucun souvenir de la soirée où tout avait basculé et par conséquent, elle ne se souvenait pas de sa rencontre avec Arizona.

 **\- Non…**

Quand Callie s'était réveillée, l'infirmière qui l'avait soigné pendant son coma avait immédiatement appelé la blonde pour lui dire. Arizona quant à elle n'avait pas réussi à se sortir de la tête la brune avec qui elle avait passé ses soirées pendant ces dernières semaines, même si elle n'avait pas parlé avec elle, elle s'était attachée, mais Callie était mariée et elle ne devait pas trop espérer qu'il puisse se passer quelque chose entre elles. Elle couchait alors avec un tas de femmes, pour essayer d'oublier la brune, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'elle la revoit un jour et il était préférable qu'elle passe à autre chose…

Quelques jours plus tard, Callie était sortie de l'hôpital et il ne lui restait plus que les deux mois de convalescence pour être de nouveau sur pied et pouvoir retourner travailler auprès de son mari. Toutefois, la brune ne pouvait pas se sortir de la tête la voix de cette femme, cette voix si douce, si mélodieuse à laquelle elle s'était accroché pendant des semaines.  
Elle avait fait des recherches pendant plusieurs semaines avant de finir par trouver dans l'historique de son ordinateur l'adresse du restaurant d'Arizona. Elle souriait doucement en voyant cette petite blonde au sourire ravageur et aux yeux d'un bleu profond, c'était elle, elle en était sûre. Elle décidait alors de se rendre là-bas, heureuse de pouvoir remercier de vive-voix la femme qui avait été à son chevet pendant ces longues semaines, elle allait mieux maintenant, cela faisait un mois et demi qu'elle était chez elle à se reposer et elle pouvait sortir de chez elle à présent.  
Elle arrivait alors au restaurant, entrant, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Elle fût accueilli par Alex qui se chargeait de prendre les commandes des clients

 **\- Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous?**  
 **\- Bonjour, je cherche le chef Robbins.**

La blonde sortait alors de sa cuisine, le sourire aux lèvres avant de le perdre quand elle voyait celle qui se tenait à l'entrée de son restaurant, elle ne s'attendait pas à la voir de sitôt ni même à la voir du tout…

 **\- Bonjour Arizona…**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello tout le monde! Je reviens pour un nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira. J'ai été un peu plus longue à l'écrire celui-là mais j'ai eu un peu de mal à trouver l'inspiration. Enfin bref, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça me fait toujours plaisir d'avoir vous avis!

* * *

La blonde ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde à la revoir, elle pensait qu'elle l'avait oublié comme l'infirmière lui avait dit, Callie ne se souvenait pas de son accident ni de la soirée qui l'accompagnait. Le fait que la brune l'ait appelé par son prénom la perturbait, si elle était là pour les services que proposait Arizona elle l'aurait appelé chef Robbins comme les autres mais là, non…

 **\- Bonjour, je peux vous aider?**

La blonde décidait de faire comme si elle ne connaissait pas Callie mais la brune n'était pas dupe et elle avait bien lu sur le visage d'Arizona l'étonnement de la voir ici, la blonde faisait mine de rien mais Callie savait qu'elle la connaissait.  
Alex, avait décidé de s'éclipser pour laisser les deux femmes seule à seule.

 **\- Je voulais vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait.**

Arizona haussait un sourcil, ce qu'elle avait fait? Son mari avait du lui dire que c'était la blonde qui l'avait amené aux urgences. En lisant l'incompréhension sur son visage, Callie su qu'elle devait éclaircir ce qu'elle venait de dire.

 **\- Je voulais vous remercier d'être restée à mes côtés pendant ces longues semaines où j'étais dans le coma et de m'avoir parlé, ça m'a beaucoup aidé vous savez…** _ajoutait-elle, un doux sourire aux lèvres_

La blonde ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, Callie l'avait entendue et elle avait apprécié le fait qu'elle soit venue la voir tous les jours et qu'elle lui ai parlé.

 **\- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, c'est normal. Je n'allais pas vous laisser seule…**

Callie sourit alors un peu plus et sans que la blonde ne s'y attende, elle vint rompre la distance qui les séparait pour la prendre dans ses bras. Arizona se raidit légèrement à ce contact, elle ne s'y attendait pas, Callie n'avait pas l'air d'être le genre à remercier avec des câlins ou autre, elle semblait trop distinguée pour ça mais au bout de quelques instants, elle se laissa aller et serra la brune dans ses bras. Pendant quelques instants elle pouvait humer l'agréable odeur de Callie, elle sentait incroyablement bon… Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant emporter par cette étreinte avant se décoller à contre-coeur de la brune, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Elles se regardèrent assez intensément pendant plusieurs secondes avant que Callie ne se décide à parler

 **\- Encore merci Arizona, merci pour tout.**

Arizona lui sourit une fois de plus et la brune tourna les talons pour quitter le restaurant du chef étoilé mais cette dernière ne pu s'empêcher de faire quelque chose qu'elle s'était interdit de faire depuis qu'elle avait su que Callie avait repris connaissance

 **\- Attendez! s'exclama la blonde en rattrapant Callie à la sortie du restaurant. Ça vous dirait d'aller boire un verre un de ces jours? Histoire qu'on fasse un peu connaissance.**

Callie esquissa un sourire en coin en voyant l'engouement de la blonde, elle ne pu résister à la moue de cette-dernière et fini par conclure

 **\- Je vous recontacterai chef Robbins.**

Elle tournait ensuite les talons pour s'en aller pour de bon cette fois-ci, elle souriait amplement, contente du petit effet qu'elle avait sur la blonde qui elle, avait perdu tous ses moyens. Le sourire qu'avait fait Callie et cette voix sensuelle qu'elle avait prise quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle la recontacterai avait fait naître en la blonde quelque chose qu'elle connaissait très bien… Elle avait senti son bas-ventre se tordre et la chaleur entre ses cuisses ne présageait rien de bon pour la suite, elle désirait la brune mais le hic concernant cette-dernière c'était qu'elle était mariée…  
Les jours passèrent et la fin de la semaine arriva rapidement. Le vendredi soir alors que la blonde rentrait chez elle après une journée de travail, elle reçu un message d'un numéro inconnu:

 _ **« Rendez-vous à 20h au 595 Melrose Avenue.**_  
 _ **C. »**_

La blonde souriait, elle connaissait bien cette adresse puisque c'était celle du restaurant du chef qu'elle avait eu en mentor à Paris. C'était un restaurant quatre étoiles, très chic et ça ne l'étonnait pas tant que ça que Callie ait choisi ce dernier, ça lui correspondait tout à fait. Arizona cessa de sourire quand elle se rendit compte que la brune l'invitait à diner, les lumières tamisées, l'alcool et la gastronomie française n'allait pas l'aider à oublier son attirance pour Callie…  
Elle ouvrait la porte de son appartement, rejoignant la salle de bain pour aller prendre une douche. Il fallait qu'elle mette le paquet ce soir, ce restaurant était vraiment chic et elle devait sortir sa plus belle robe… Elle se donnait une claque mentale, inconsciemment son côté séductrice reprenait le dessus et elle voulait tout faire pour séduire la brune mais elle ne devait pas, Callie était mariée et ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était restée à ses côtés pendant plusieurs semaines qu'il pouvait se passer quelques choses entre elles deux. Elle soupirait alors longuement, regardant l'heure sur son téléphone en sortant de la douche, il était dix-huit heures trente et ça lui laissait assez de temps pour se préparer et rejoindre Callie au restaurant.  
Après plus d'une heure passée dans la salle de bain, elle quittait son appartement et prenait la route jusqu'à l'adresse indiquée par l'avocate. Elle se garait à quelques mètres de là et se rendait au restaurant à pied. Elle entrait, indiquant qu'elle rejoignait quelqu'un en donnant le nom de Callie et le maitre d'hôtel la conduisait à la table où la brune était déjà assise. Cette-dernière regardait dans le vide, pensive avant que son visage ne s'illumine en voyant la blonde approcher de sa table. Elle était plus sublime que jamais, Callie n'en revenait pas. Arizona portait une longue robe rouge, décolletée jusqu'au bas du dos et fendue sur le côté gauche jusqu'à mi-cuisse, ses cheveux tombaient en cascade et son maquillage était des plus naturels ce qui la rendait encore plus fabuleuse. La brune se levait pour accueillir la sublime créature qui se dirigeait vers sa table, un sourire immense scotché sur les lèvres.  
Arizona avait bel et bien vu la réaction de la brune et elle en était toute retournée, et le fait qu'elle trouvait Callie magnifique n'arrangeait pas les choses. Elle portait une combi-pantalon noire avec une paire d'escarpins de la même couleur et ses cheveux, d'ordinaire lisses étaient bouclés à la perfection.  
La blonde souriait, avançant alors vers la table, essayant de paraître un peu plus sensuelle que d'ordinaire mais elle manqua de trébucher à cause de ses escarpins et, par chance, fut rattrapée de justesse par Callie.

 **\- Je vous tiens…**

La blonde plongea son regard dans celui de la brune et elle se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes comme ça avant que Callie ne la redresse en lui souriant. Arizona ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien que dans ses bras et son parfum l'avait enveloppé, Callie sentait tellement bon…  
Elles s'asseyaient à table, l'une en face de l'autre et aucune n'osait entamer la discussion mais ce fut finalement la brune qui fit le premier pas.

 **\- Merci d'être venue ce soir, mon message n'était pas parlant mais j'ai pensé que vous inviter dans un restaurant de gastronomie française allait vous rappeler des souvenirs, vous avez fait vos études là-bas, c'est ça?**

Arizona fronçait légèrement les sourcils, comment savait-elle tout ça? Ah oui, internet. Elle souriait alors doucement avant de répondre

 **\- C'était une très bonne idée… Et oui, le chef de ce restaurant était mon mentor.**

Callie était ravie, elle avait tapé dans le mille en invitant la blonde à diner ici. Son mari était en voyage d'affaires et elle avait voulu profiter de cette soirée pour voir la femme à qui elle devait la vie. Le diner se déroula dans les meilleures conditions, les deux femmes, qui au début avaient été timides l'une envers l'autre, s'étaient finalement révélées être sur la même longueur d'onde. Elles aimaient toutes les deux voyager et Callie pu lui raconter les siens. Arizona ne se lassait pas d'entendre la voix de la brune tout comme la brune ne s'était pas lassée et ne se lassait toujours pas d'entendre celle de la blonde. Elles mangèrent un délicieux repas et finirent par prendre un dessert, une mousse au chocolat pour Callie et une crème brulée pour Arizona.

 **\- Je t'assure, tu devrais gouter la crème brulée du chef, elle est à se taper le cul par-terre.** _s'exclama la blonde sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire_

La brune haussait alors un sourcil et Arizona pinçait ses lèvres en se rendant finalement compte combien elle avait été vulgaire.

 **\- Je veux dire qu'elle est vraiment délicieuse quoi…** _reprit la blonde, gênée tandis que son visage virait au rouge_

Callie finit par rire en voyant le visage de la blonde, elle était vraiment mignonne quand elle était toute gênée, et bien entendu, elle l'avait fait exprès de sembler choquée alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Après quatre cocktails assez chargés, la blonde n'avait plus vraiment de barrière et elle ne maitrisait plus ce qui sortait de sa bouche. Elle se mit à sourire doucement quand elle vit Callie rire aux éclats, elle était vraiment sublime et la blonde ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de la brune. Alors que cette-dernière reprenait une cuillère de sa mousse au chocolat, elle s'en mit un peu sur le coin des lèvres et Arizona s'empressa de prendre sa serviette pour venir essuyer le chocolat qu'avait Callie sur le visage.

 **\- Tu en as un peu, juste là…**

La blonde plongea à nouveau son regard dans celui de la brune avant que cette dernière ne rompt ce contact visuel pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde. L'alcool avait visiblement fait son effet mais pas autant du côté d'Arizona qui se reprit immédiatement et se recula.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello tout le monde. Je reviens pour un nouveau chapitre, j'espère, comme toujours, qu'il vous plaira. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, je lis toutes vos reviews avec plaisir et un peu de crainte j'avoue. :')

* * *

La brune était confuse, elle se rasseyait sur sa chaise, pinçant ses lèvres entre elles tandis que le rouge lui montait aux joues.

 **\- Je… Je suis désolée…** _s'excusait Callie_

Arizona ne comprenait pas pourquoi la brune avait fait ça, elle était mariée et son couple semblait être solide, pourquoi elle l'avait embrassé? Elle restait quelques instant sans parler avant de se lever, déposant le montant de l'addition sur la table avant de quitter avec hâte le restaurant. Elle devait se ressaisir, la chaleur qu'elle avait ressenti au niveau de son bas-ventre et entre ses jambes quand Callie avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes n'était pas normal. Elle ne devait pas être attirée par une femme mariée, Arizona Robbins, séductrice hors pair, ne fréquentait jamais des femmes mariées, elle avait des principes quand même. Elle avait rejoint sa voiture et pinçait ses lèvres entre elles, la brune l'avait rendue complètement folle et si elle n'avait pas quitté le restaurant, elle lui aurait probablement sauté dessus et elle lui aurait arraché tous ses vêtements.  
Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursautait quand elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa vitre de voiture. Elle tournait son regard et vit Callie qui était à côté de sa voiture, elle ouvrit alors la fenêtre, voulant créer une certaine distance entre elles deux.

 **\- Je suis vraiment désolée Arizona, je crois que j'ai un peu trop bu…**

Arizona soupirait longuement, elle n'arrivait plus à être à côté de la brune sans repenser à ce baiser, court, mais un baiser quand même.

 **\- Montes, je te ramène chez toi…**

Callie montait alors, s'asseyant côté passager dans la voiture de la blonde. Cette dernière démarrait la voiture après avoir réglé son GPS sur l'adresse de la brune qu'elle avait retenu. Callie fronçait alors les sourcils, elle avait bu mais pas assez pour ne pas se rendre compte que la blonde connaissait son adresse sans même qu'elle lui ait indiqué.

 **\- Je peux savoir comment tu connais mon adresse?**

Arizona tournait son visage vers elle, pinçant ses lèvres entre elles

 **\- Le soir de ton accident, tu m'avais appelé pour que je vienne te faire à diner. Mais je n'ai eu le temps de rien faire puisque tu t'es évanouie…**

La brune hochait la tête, elle comprenait mieux pourquoi elle avait retrouvé la page internet de la blonde dans l'historique de son ordinateur. Le trajet se fit dans le silence, et Callie, pour qui l'alcool commençait à vraiment faire son effet, plaça sa main sur la jambe de la blonde alors que cette dernière conduisait. La blonde se raidit lorsqu'elle sentit ce contact et sans le faire exprès, elle enfonça l'accélérateur. Elle prit la main de la brune pour la dégager de sa cuisse avant de reprendre une allure normale.

 **\- Arrête ça Callie, s'il te plaît.**

Arizona tentait de sauver la face, de paraître calme et indifférente aux avances de la brune alors que tout son corps était en feu et que sa petite culotte devait être inondée. Quelques minutes plus tard elle se garait devant l'immense maison de Callie et coupait le contact. Elle avait décidé d'être honnête, la brune ne se souviendrait surement pas de tout ce qu'elle allait dire demain alors elle pouvait se le permettre.

 **\- Ne vas pas penser que tu ne m'attires pas, bien au contraire mais tu es mariée et je ne peux pas me permettre d'aller plus loin avec toi…**

Callie se mit à rire nerveusement pendant quelques instants, tournant son regard vers l'extérieur de la voiture avant de reposer son regard sur la sublime blonde qui était à ses côtés.

 **\- Je suis mariée oui, à un homme qui préfère être en voyage d'affaire plutôt que aux côtés de sa femme et avec qui je n'ai pas fait l'amour depuis plusieurs mois.**  
 **\- Ne dis pas ça Callie, il t'aime et ça se voit… Et si vous… N'avez pas fait l'amour c'est parce que tu étais en convalescence…**  
 **\- Ça fait cinq mois! Il ne me désire même plus! J'ai l'impression de ne plus être assez bien pour lui…**

Arizona pinçait ses lèvres entre elles, elle n'était pas très à l'aise de parler de ça avec la brune mais elle sentait qu'elle avait besoin de réconfort. Ça lui faisait bizarre, elle avait toujours pensé que Callie était une personne sûre d'elle et la voir douter autant d'elle lui faisait de la peine. Elle lui prenait alors doucement la main, la regardant avec beaucoup de douceur

 **\- Écoutes… Je ne peux pas excuser ton mari, je ne veux pas me mêler de vos histoires mais tu n'as pas à douter de toi. Tu es une femme sublime et… J'ai beaucoup de mal à te repousser, je dois me faire violence parce que tu me plais beaucoup…** _avoua Arizona du bout des lèvres tandis que ses joues viraient au rouge_

Callie la regardait dans les yeux, elle l'avait écouté attentivement et elle finissait par esquisser un léger sourire, les mots de la blonde l'avaient touché, elle avait repris confiance en elle par le simple fait qu'elle plaisait à Arizona. Elle se pencha alors doucement et la blonde eut un mouvement de recul en pensant que Callie allait l'embrasser une fois de plus mais la brune se contentait de la prendre contre elle avec beaucoup de douceur

 **\- Merci Arizona.** _murmurait-elle, le visage niché dans le cou de la blonde_

Elle s'étreignirent pendant de longues secondes, profitant chacune du contact physique de l'autre avant de s'éloigner. Arizona sourit en embrassant la joue de la brune

 **\- Bonne nuit Calliope.** _dit la blonde, un sourire au coin des lèvres_  
 **\- Bonne nuit Arizona.**

Arizona remit le contact en regardant la brune descendre de la voiture et vérifier qu'elle rentrait bien chez elle mais avant qu'elle ne puisse atteindre le portail, Callie fut prise de nausées et vomi une partie de son repas mais surtout l'alcool qu'elle avait ingéré sur le trottoir. La blonde coupa à nouveau le contact, se précipitant pour sortir de sa voiture et venir auprès de la brune. Elle lui attrapa les cheveux pour éviter qu'elle ne vomisse dessus et maintenait la brune contre elle. Une fois les nausées de Callie calmées, Arizona l'aidait à rentrer chez elle. Elle avait besoin de se reposer et, encore une fois, la blonde ne pouvait pas se résigner à la laisser seule. Elles montèrent ensembles dans sa chambre et Arizona l'aidait à retirer sa combi-pantalon pour qu'elle puisse dormir. Callie alla dans la salle de bain pour vomir une fois de plus avant de finalement se brosser les dents et revenir s'allonger en sous-vêtements dans le lit. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de faire un petit commentaire

 **\- Essaye de ne pas trop me mater…**

Arizona se mit alors à rire avant de se lever pour aller chercher un gant de toilette d'eau froide dans la salle de bain pour le poser sur le front de la brune afin de stopper ses vomissements. Elle revenait et lui posait sur le front avant de venir s'asseoir sur le lit, près de Callie. Elle caressait son bras avec beaucoup de douceur, il fallait qu'elle dorme pour faire passer ses nausées.

 **\- Essaye de dormir un peu… Je reste là, ne t'en fais pas.** _lui dit la blonde_

Callie lui souriait légèrement, elle était rassurée que la blonde ne l'ai pas rejetée après ses tentatives infructueuses pour la séduire. Elle fermait ensuite les yeux et finissait par trouver le sommeil quelques minutes plus tard. Arizona ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de la magnifique femme qui était allongée en sous-vêtements sur le lit. Elle était sublime et son corps était absolument parfait, elle avait des courbes dessinées à la perfection et la blonde ne comprenait pas comment son mari faisait pour ne pas avoir envie d'elle puisque si Arizona était à sa place, elle lui ferait l'amour autant de fois qu'elle le pouvait. Elle n'avait pas cessé ses caresses sur le bras de Callie, elle avait peur de la réveiller si elle arrêtait et elle finissait par s'allonger aux côtés de la brune avant d'éteindre la lumière. Elle lui avait promis de rester à ses côtés alors autant dormir là, si elle gardait ses vêtements ça ne prêtait aucunement à confusion. Elle finit par s'endormir quelques minutes plus tard, épuisée par la journée qu'elle avait passé.  
La blonde senti soudainement des baisers dans son cou, elle mordillait alors sa lèvre avant de glisser une main dans les cheveux de Callie. Elle en avait assez de résister à la brune, c'était devenu impossible surtout quand Callie parcourait son cou de ses lèvres pulpeuses. Un léger soupir d'aise passa ses lèvres ce qui poussa la brune à attaquer un peu plus son cou avant de remonter lentement jusqu'à son lobe d'oreille qu'elle mordillait.

 **\- Mh…** _gémissait Arizona_

Elle tira légèrement sur les cheveux de Callie pour remonter son visage face au sien, l'embrassant langoureusement. Elle en avait eu envie toute la soirée et elle pouvait à présent se lâcher tandis qu'elle sentait les mains de la brune se glisser dans son dos pour lui retirer sa robe. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, la blonde se retrouvait à son tour en sous-vêtements face à Callie qui ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant. La brune revenait l'embrasser pendant plusieurs secondes avant de descendre ses baisers contre le haut de la poitrine de la blonde qui mordait fortement sa lèvre. En levant le regard vers Arizona, Callie passa sa langue dans le soutien-gorge de la blonde, entourant l'un de ses tétons avant de finalement dégrafer le sous-vêtement et s'en débarrasser en le jetant dans la pièce. Elle pouvait à présent admirer la sublime poitrine de la femme qu'elle désirait. Elle prenait alors un des seins de la blonde en main tandis qu'elle s'amusait avec le téton de l'autre, le suçotant et le mordillant ce qui arrachait à chaque fois un gémissement à Arizona. Cette délicieuse torture continuait pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Callie ne continue son chemin vers le bas-ventre de la blonde, déposant de doux baisers sur son passage tout en regardant chacune des réactions d'Arizona.

 **\- Arizona, qu'est-ce que tu fous là?!** _s'exclama une voix masculine qui n'avait rien à voir avec la douce voix de Callie_


	6. Chapter 6

Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre, j'espère, comme toujours, que ça va vous plaire! Bonne lecture. :-)

* * *

Arizona se redressait rapidement, posant son regard sur l'homme qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de l'appartement et qu'elle se doutait connaître. Elle faisait face au mari de Callie tandis que celle-ci semblait dormir paisiblement. Attendez, dormir? Arizona regardait la façon dont elle était habillée, elle avait sa robe, tout ce qui s'était passé avec Callie, elle l'avait rêvé. Elle soupirait longuement, de soulagement peut-être avant de relever son regard vers Andrew.

 **\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu imagines, Callie avait bu et je l'ai ramené ici. Elle a vomi et je lui ai proposé de rester avec elle tant qu'elle s'endorme. Il ne s'est rien passé, je t'assure.**

Elle tutoyait Andrew puisqu'elle lui avait parlé presque tous les jours quand la brune était à l'hôpital et ils avaient rapidement cessé de se vouvoyer.

\- **Et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé…** _dit Callie, comateuse étant donné que la discussion entre son mari et Arizona l'avait réveillé._

Visiblement, elle était toujours saoule, et la blonde fronçait les sourcils avant de balancer un coussin qui trainait sur la tête de Callie. Heureusement, le téléphone de Andrew avait sonné au même moment et il n'avait pas réellement entendu ce que sa femme avait dit dans son état semi-comateux. Il descendait pour prendre son appel et Callie retirait le coussin qu'elle avait sur le visage en grognant.

 **\- Tu as de la chance d'être ultra-sexy Robbins, sinon je t'aurai fait un procès.** _s'exclama-t-elle, se tournant sur le côté pour essayer de se rendormir_

Arizona ne put s'empêcher de sourire aux mots de Callie et elle venait doucement embrasser sa joue

 **\- Bonne nuit Callie.** _murmurait-elle doucement_

La concernée s'était déjà rendormie et Arizona descendait alors les escaliers. Elle s'arrêtait en bas de ceux-ci en entendant la conversation de Andrew. Elle semblait avoir entendu quelque chose d'intéressant et elle voulait en savoir plus.

 **\- … Oui, je suis bien rentrée ma chérie. … Elle dormait déjà, à priori elle s'est bourré la gueule, pitoyable. … Oui on se voit dans une semaine, ne t'en fais pas. Il faut que je rentre un peu de temps en temps sinon elle va se douter de quelque chose.**

La blonde était choquée d'entendre ça, elle pensait que leur couple était solide, que Andrew aimait Callie mais ce n'était visiblement plus le cas. La brune avait raison, il y avait une raison pour laquelle son mari ne voulait plus lui faire l'amour, il s'en tapait une autre. Et dire qu'elle s'était retenue avec Callie parce qu'elle était mariée, elle aurait du lui sauter dessus…  
La blonde essayait de ne pas faire de bruit pour entendre la suite de la conversation mais l'escalier se mit à craquer sous son poids et Andrew ne manqua pas de le remarquer.

 **\- … Il faut que je te laisse, quelqu'un arrive. Je t'aime.**

Et il raccrocha. Arizona entra alors dans la cuisine après avoir attendu quelques secondes et posait son regard sur Andrew.

 **\- Je vais y aller…** _annonça la blonde_  
 **\- Merci de l'avoir raccompagné, je m'en serai voulu si il lui était arrivé quelque chose…** _lui répondit Andrew, faussement inquiet_  
 **\- Oui, je me doute.**

 _« Mon oeil, tu aurais été bien content qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. T'aurais pu te mettre en couple avec ta pouffe sans passer par la case divorce! »_ pensa Arizona

Elle quitta ensuite la maison pour rentrer chez elle. Pendant toute la route, deux choses hantaient ses pensées; la première était le fait qu'elle avait rêvé qu'elle couchait avec Callie, c'était intense, elle n'avait jamais vécu ça avec aucune fille et surement pas en rêve! Elle aurait presque pu jouir si son mari n'était pas arrivé, c'était dingue le pouvoir que la brune avait sur elle, elle était un véritable fantasme. La seconde chose qui la tracassait c'était la conversation qu'elle venait d'entendre. Andrew trompait Callie et elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire. Devait-elle lui dire ou garder le secret? Elle ne voulait pas que la brune souffre, et le meilleur moyen était qu'elle ne soit pas au courant. Arizona allait être là pour elle, la soutenir si elle en avait besoin mais elle n'allait surement pas lui briser le cœur.  
Elle rentrait chez elle quelques minutes plus tard, allant se coucher après s'être déshabillée. Elle dormait paisiblement jusqu'au lendemain matin, non sans rêver de la belle brune qui hantait ses pensées depuis plusieurs semaines.  
Les jours défilèrent et Callie et Arizona passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble. Elle se voyaient la plupart du temps chez la brune, pour cuisiner et regarder des films. Ça faisait maintenant une semaine que la blonde avait appris que Andrew trompait Callie et elle ne lui avait toujours rien dit. En ce Samedi soir, Andrew avait décidé de passer du temps à la maison avec sa femme et c'était pourquoi elle et Arizona ne se voyaient pas. Alors que son mari partait à la douche, la brune prit son téléphone en voyant qu'il vibrait suite à la réception d'un message. Elle l'ouvrait, pensant que c'était un client, après tout ils travaillaient ensemble et elle devait avouer que ça lui manquait beaucoup d'exercer… Elle ne pu s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux en lisant le message : _« Tu me manques bébé, t'étais vraiment obligée de passer la soirée avec elle? J'avais envie de te montrer le nouvel ensemble que j'ai acheté, de la dentelle… Des portes-jarretelles… Je sais que tu aimes ça mon amour. Tu peux toujours me rejoindre chez moi si tu le souhaites, j'ai très envie de toi… »_  
Callie était choquée. Son mari la trompait ouvertement et elle était plus qu'énervée mais elle décidait de ne rien dire pour voir sa réaction quand il allait lire le message. Elle reposait alors le téléphone, souriant à Andrew qui sortait de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille. C'était vraiment un bel homme, elle savait qu'il plaisait aux femmes mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il allait franchir le pas avec l'une d'entre elles. Il venait alors l'embrasser sur le front avant de prendre son téléphone, une diode lumineuse lui indiquant qu'il avait un nouveau message. Il lisait le message, un sourire se formant sur ses lèvres avant de le réprimer quand il levait les yeux vers sa femme qui le regardait, un sourcil levé.

 **\- C'est un nouveau client avec qui je devais avoir un contrat et il me dit que c'est bon.** _dit-il avec un doux sourire aux lèvres_

Callie hochait la tête, sachant qu'il lui mentait ouvertement en la regardant dans les yeux.

 **\- Je sais qu'on avait dit qu'on devait passer la soirée ensemble mais… Je dois aller au travail ce soir…** _ajouta-t'il avec une légère moue sur le visage,_ **Je suis désolé mon amour…**

Elle lâchait un léger soupir et il venait l'embrasser avec douceur avant de s'habiller, et de quitter la maison en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Callie était dégoutée. Son mari était un faible, il accourait au moindre message de sa maitresse. Elle s'asseyait sur le lit et sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, des larmes vinrent couler le long de ses joues, elle était blessée d'avoir autant donné dans un mariage pour qu'il se termine comme ça… Elle devait en parler à quelqu'un, mais elle ne savait pas qui appeler, Mark, son meilleur ami était parti en voyage à l'autre bout du monde avec sa petite amie Lexie et elle ne pouvait pas le joindre. Son esprit se tourna vers la blonde et elle se décida à l'appeler. Après quelques sonneries, elle entendit enfin la voix de la jolie blonde

 **\- Callie? Tu ne vas pas dire que je te manque déjà quand même!** _s'exclama Arizona en riant légèrement_

La brune ne répondit pas, reniflant un peu en réprimant un sanglot

 **\- Callie? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas..?** _demanda la blonde, un peu plus inquiète qu'auparavant_  
 **\- Il m'a trompé.** _avoua Callie avant d'éclater à nouveau en sanglot_  
 **\- J'arrive ma belle, j'arrive.**

Elle raccrocha ensuite avant de sauter dans sa voiture pour rouler jusqu'à la maison de la brune. Elle devait être là pour elle, même si elle savait que Andrew avait une maitresse ça la blessait que Callie l'ait appris de cette façon, un soir où elle devait passer la soirée avec lui… Elle débarqua quelques minutes plus tard chez la brune, ne prenant même pas la peine de frapper à la porte, elle entrait. En l'entendant, Callie descendait les escaliers et venait immédiatement se blottir dans les bras d'Arizona. Cette dernière la serrait doucement contre elle en la berçant un peu avant de l'amener jusqu'au canapé. Elles s'asseyaient l'une contre l'autre, la brune toujours dans les bras d'Arizona tandis que cette dernière continuait de la bercer pour calmer ses pleurs. Elle lui caressait les cheveux avec beaucoup de douceur, elle voulait l'apaiser et soigner sa peine de coeur.  
Elles étaient resté plus d'une heure comme ça et Callie s'était à présent calmée. Arizona savait qu'il était temps de tout dire à la brune, lui dire qu'elle le savait mais qu'elle n'avait voulu rien dire pour ne pas le blesser.

 **\- Je… Je savais que Andrew avait une maitresse, je l'avais entendu lui parler quand on avait passé la soirée ensemble au restaurant et que je t'avais raccompagnée parce que tu avais trop bu… Mais… J'ai pas voulu te le dire parce que…**

Callie la regardait dans les yeux, ou plutôt, elle la foudroyait du regard. Elle ne savait pas si c'était le fait d'apprendre que son mari la trompait ou le fait que Arizona savait et qu'elle ne lui ait rien dit mais elle avait terriblement mal au coeur.

 **\- Vas-t'en.** _s'exclama la brune en coupant la parole à la blonde_  
 **\- Je suis désolée Callie, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal…** _s'excusa Arizona, peinée de voir l'état dans lequel était la brune_  
 **\- Dégages de chez moi!** _hurla la mexicaine_

Callie s'était remise à pleurer, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, déjà bien rougies. La blonde ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle décidait alors de s'en aller, ne voulant pas faire plus de mal à la brune que ce qu'elle n'en n'avait déjà fait. Elle rentrait alors dans sa voiture, se mettant elle aussi à pleurer. Le fait qu'elle ait blessé Callie l'avait terriblement affecté.


	7. Chapter 7

Encore merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir de les lire! Voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'étais un peu à la bourre je l'avoue. :X Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Cela faisait à présent une semaine entière que Callie n'avait pas voulu adresser la parole à Arizona. Cette dernière l'avait appelé à plusieurs reprises et s'était même rendue chez elle mais rien n'y faisait, la brune restait muette. La vie continuait pour la blonde qui devait aller travailler tous les jours contrairement à l'avocate qui était toujours en convalescence. En ce Vendredi soir, Arizona avait décidé de sortir dans un bar assez connu de Los Angeles, histoire de se changer les idées. Elle n'avait cessé de penser à la mexicaine ces derniers jours et il fallait qu'elle passe à autre chose, Callie ne voulait plus la voir après ce qu'elle lui avait fait, c'était définitif. Elle entrait alors dans ce bar dont elle connaissait le propriétaire nommé Joe, vêtue d'un chemisier blanc et d'un jeans slim noir. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en tresse collée à la base de la nuque, mettant ainsi en valeur son visage. Elle balayait la salle du regard avant de se figer en voyant une femme assise sur l'un des tabourets au bar, une magnifique brune au teint halé qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle prit alors son courage à deux mains et, après avoir commandé une bière, elle se dirigea vers la femme qui hantait ses pensées depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines.

 **\- Je suis contente de voir que tu es sortie de chez toi…** _murmura la blonde, un léger sourire aux lèvres_

Callie se raidit en entendant la voix de la femme qui l'avait trahie. Elle tournait son visage vers cette dernière, après avoir bu un gorgée de son whisky et haussait un sourcil. Elle avait les cheveux légèrement en bataille et ne portait pas de maquillage, mais, ça n'empêchait pas Arizona de la trouver toujours aussi sublime.

 **\- Excuses-moi d'avoir eu le cœur brisé.** _dit la brune sur un ton sarcastique_  
 **\- Je suis désolée, Callie.** _s'excusa la blonde, en posant sa main sur celle de Callie_

Cette dernière la retirait vivement en lançant un regard des plus noirs à la femme qui lui faisait face. Visiblement, elle semblait toujours aussi énervée contre Arizona et ça brisait toujours autant le cœur de cette dernière.

 **\- Écoutes, si je ne t'ai rien dit c'était parce que je ne voulais pas te blesser…**

La mexicaine se mit à rire avant de secouer la tête, elle ne devait pas en être à son premier verre visiblement

 **\- C'est ça oui, tu te servais juste du prétexte que je sois mariée pour repousser mes avances parce que je ne te plais pas.** _s'exclama la brune en plantant son regard dans celui d'Arizona_

Évidemment elle ne savait pas que la blonde était attirée par elle puisque quand elle lui avait dit, Callie était saoule et elle ne devait plus se souvenir de rien. Elle n'osait rien dire à la brune, ce n'était pas le moment de lui avouer combien elle aimait passer du temps avec elle, qu'elle ne supportait pas ce que son mari lui avait fait, que ce n'était qu'un salaud et qu'il était stupide de tromper une femme aussi magnifique et exceptionnelle qu'elle…  
En voyant qu'Arizona ne lui répondait rien, la brune prenait ce silence pour une approbation et se levait en vidant son verre cul-sec.

 **\- Qui ne dit mot consent. Passez une bonne soirée chef Robbins.**

Elle quittait ensuite le bar, laissant la blonde en plan. Cette dernière n'avait pas réussi à sortir un mot, tout se bousculait dans sa tête, tout ce qu'elle voulait dire à Callie, mais aucun mot ne franchissait ses lèvres. Après avoir réalisé que la brune était partie, elle finissait sa bière et se levait rapidement pour sortir à son tour du bar. Il pleuvait à présent à Los Angeles, ici le temps pouvait changer du tout au tout en quelques minutes. Elle se mettait alors à courir, ayant aperçu la mexicaine qui marchait jusqu'à sa voiture et la rattrapait quand cette dernière arrivait à hauteur de son véhicule. La blonde plaquait Callie contre la portière, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait tout faux. Le baiser était d'abord timide mais en voyant que la brune ne la repoussait pas, elle intensifiait le baiser, allant même jusqu'à glisser sa langue sur les lèvres de l'avocate. Cette démarche n'était pas pour déplaire à Callie qui entrouvrait ses lèvres pour laisser y entrer la langue d'Arizona. Elles s'embrassaient intensément jusqu'à temps que le souffle leur manque. Elles se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant plusieurs secondes, à bout de souffle tandis que leurs cœurs battaient la chamade et menaçaient de quitter leurs poitrines.

 **\- Tu te trompes, c'est tout le contraire…** _murmura la blonde en référence à ce qu'avait dit la brune, quelques minutes auparavant_

L'avocate ne pût s'empêcher de sourire, elle était contente de s'être trompée sur le fait qu'Arizona ne la désirait pas, elle lui plaisait…

 **\- Maintenant que tu es célibataire, on pourrait peut-être aller chez moi et… Aller plus loin…** _glissa la blonde, en faisant les yeux doux_

Callie ne put s'empêcher de céder face à la moue adorable qu'arborait la femme qui lui faisait face. A vrai dire, elle en avait envie, elle avait envie d'aller plus loin avec Arizona et laisser parler son désir pour cette dernière. L'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité ne faisait qu'augmenter ce désir et elle en voulait plus, vraiment plus.  
Callie accepta donc de suivre la blonde jusqu'à son appartement, et une fois arrivées, elles montèrent les marches qui y menaient tout en s'embrassant par moment. Elles étaient dans l'euphorie du moment, toutes deux avaient hâte de découvrir le corps de l'autre. Arizona entra la première, suivie de Callie et elles s'empressèrent de se diriger vers la chambre où elles allaient pouvoir exprimer toute l'envie et le désir qu'elles éprouvaient l'une envers l'autre. Elles s'embrassaient alors fougueusement avant que la blonde ne pousse la brune sur le lit et vint se positionner à califourchon sur elle. Elles s'embrassèrent à nouveau, un baiser chaud et langoureux qui exprimait tout ce qu'elles avaient tenté d'enfouir en elles. Quand Callie finit par glisser ses mains sous le haut de la blonde, pour aller caresser sa poitrine par dessus son soutien-gorge, elle se stoppa net, retirant les mains qui s'étaient frayées un chemin jusque là.

 **\- Attends Callie… Tu as bu et… Je ne veux pas que ta première fois avec une femme se fasse comme ça…** _avoua-t-elle du bout des lèvres même si c'était assez dur pour elle de devoir résister à la femme qu'elle avait longtemps désiré_

En effet, pendant une de leurs nombreuses discutions, Callie avait confié à Arizona qu'elle n'avait jamais fait l'amour à une femme. Elle savait qu'elle était attirée par ces dernières mais n'avait jamais réellement franchi le pas.  
La brune fit alors la moue aux paroles de la blonde, elle n'avait pas envie de tout arrêter, elle désirait Arizona plus que tout et elle était prête à aller plus loin. Toutefois, elle lui concéda, s'allongeant sur le lit en soupirant légèrement. La blonde, voyant qu'elle l'avait un peu froissé, vint alors se blottir contre la brune, déposant un tendre baiser contre son cou.

 **\- Ne boude pas…** _murmura-t-elle en se redressant un peu pour regarder Callie dans les yeux._

La brune lui adressa alors un doux sourire avant d'embrasser son front. Elle ne lui en voulait pas et elle comprenait la démarche de la blonde, elle voulait que sa première fois soit spéciale et c'était vraiment adorable… Elle s'en moquait de ne pas aller plus loin avec Arizona ce soir, tout ce dont elle avait besoin c'était de tendresse et de câlins.

 **\- On pourrait juste se câliner comme des lycéennes?** _lui suggéra la brune_

La blonde s'empressa alors de sourire avant de glisser une main sous le t-shirt de Callie, caressant son ventre du bout des doigts sans jamais aller plus loin. Elles n'avaient pas besoin de parler, pas besoin de mots, elles étaient juste bien toutes les deux, enfin réunies et libres de faire ce qui leur plaisait.  
Elles s'endormirent de longues minutes plus tard, dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Elles s'étaient rapprochée ces dernières semaines et Arizona n'avait attendu qu'une seule chose pendant tout ce temps, franchir le pas avec la femme qu'elle désirait. Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard qu'elles se réveillèrent, se souriant mutuellement, heureuse du temps qu'elles avaient pu passer ensemble.

 **\- Je peux rester dormir…? J'en ai marre de dormir seule dans cette immense maison vide…** _demanda Callie, une moue triste sur le visage_

Arizona ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à la demande de l'avocate, bien entendu qu'elle voulait qu'elle reste dormir…

 **\- Bien sur que tu peux. Je vais te prêter de quoi dormir.** _lui répondit la blonde, peut-être un peu trop enthousiaste_

Le chef se leva alors du lit et se dirigea vers son dressing pour attraper un t-shirt et un short de pyjama, souhaitant pouvoir admirer les longues jambes musclées de Callie.

 **\- La salle de bain est juste là, tu peux aller t'y changer.** _suggéra la blonde_

La brune la remercia et se dirigea vers la pièce qu'on lui avait indiqué pour enfiler le pyjama que lui avait prêté la blonde. Cette dernière, quant à elle, enfilait également le siens, elle en avait choisi un plus sexy que d'ordinaire, ayant besoin de séduire la brune pour voir quel effet elle lui faisait. Quelques minutes plus tard, la concernée revint dans la chambre, le sourire aux lèvres avant que ce dernier ne s'élargisse en voyant la beauté d'Arizona. Elle pouvait admirer ses longues jambes, la naissance de sa poitrine, tout était très sexy chez elle sans jamais paraître vulgaire. Elles se couchèrent alors dans le lit, leurs sourires ne quittant pas leurs lèvres et c'était tout naturellement, que Callie venait passer mon bras autour de la taille de la blonde, collant ainsi sa poitrine au dos de cette dernière en la serrant contre elle. Elles étaient bien là, enlacées et bien au chaud et elle ne mirent que quelques minutes à retomber dans les bras de Morphée.


	8. Chapter 8

Après cette courte pause je reviens pour un nouveau chapitre. J'ai eu pas mal d'examens le mois dernier et je n'avais pas le temps d'écrire. Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait patienter. Enfin bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à le dire ce que vous en pensez! :-)

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Callie fût agréablement réveillée par une odeur de pancakes qui venait de la cuisine jusqu'à ses narines. Elle bougea légèrement dans le lit, constatant que la blonde ne se trouvait plus à ses côtés. Elle souriait doucement, s'étirant en baillant puis se levait pour rejoindre la cuisine, où Arizona s'activait déjà depuis une heure. Cette dernière ne pût s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la brune arriver dans la cuisine.

 **\- Bien dormi?** _lui demanda la blonde, un tendre sourire aux lèvres_  
 **\- Merveilleusement bien. Et toi?** _lui répondit Callie, le même sourire aux lèvres_  
 **\- Très bien.** **Même si tu m'as un peu tenu chaud…** _dit Arizona en riant_

Elle vint alors déposer sur la table une pile de pancakes tous chauds qu'elle avait préparé pendant que l'avocate dormait encore et du jus d'orange pressé.

 **\- Hm… Ça a l'air délicieux. s'exclama la brune** _, salivant déjà à l'idée de manger ce qu'avait préparé la blonde_  
 **\- Dois-je te rappeler que je suis un chef renommé?** _s'enquit Arizona_  
 **\- Non, bien sur que non, tu ne fais que le répéter toute la journée.** _lui répondit Callie en insistant bien sur le mot « toute », le sourire aux lèvres_

Pour toute réponse, la blonde lui tira la langue. Elle vint ensuite s'asseoir face à la brune, commençant à prendre le petit déjeuner avec elle. Elles étaient timides l'une envers l'autre et elles ne savaient pas réellement, l'une et l'autre, si elles étaient ensembles mais elles décidaient de se laisser porter par l'euphorie du moment. Après avoir terminé son petit déjeuner, Arizona se levait et déposait un doux baiser contre la joue de Callie

 **\- Je vais prendre ma douche, je reviens.** _lui murmurait-elle_

Elle quittait ensuite la cuisine pour se rendre dans la salle de bain. Elle avait envie que la brune la rejoigne mais ce n'était pas une très bonne idée, elles n'étaient pas réellement ensemble, du moins, elle n'en savait rien et il valait mieux qu'elles prennent leur temps plutôt que de bruler les étapes. Elle entrait alors dans la douche, laissant l'eau chaude couler sur son corps tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux, frottant son corps de ses mains en imaginant que c'était celle de Callie. Elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure tandis qu'elle remontait ses mains contre ses seins, elle devait avouer qu'elle avait beaucoup d'imagination…  
Au bout de quelques minutes, elle reprenait ses esprits et attrapait le gel douche pour se savonner le corps, se rinçant ensuite et sortait de la douche. Par la suite, elle se dirigeait vers sa chambre, une serviette autour de son buste pour prendre de quoi s'habiller. Elle ne pût s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la brune, dos à elle, qui cherchait également ses vêtements qu'elle avait laissé là hier soir. Arizona s'avança et vint enlacer la taille de l'avocate, déposant un doux baiser contre son épaule. Callie sourit en sentant ce contact, tournant dans ses bras pour se retrouver face à elle. Elle glissait sa main contre la joue de la blonde, dégageant une des mèches de ses cheveux mouillés de son visage en souriant tendrement.

 **\- Alors… On est quoi toutes les deux? Je veux dire… On est en couple ou…?** _demanda la brune en bafouillant un peu_  
 **\- Je ne préfère pas mettre d'étiquette sur notre relation maintenant… On a qu'à se laisser porter et voir ou ça nous mène, tu es d'accord?**

Callie sourit, bien sûr que ça lui convenait, elle sortait d'un mariage de plusieurs années, d'une rupture douloureuse, elle préférait prendre son temps et faire ce qui lui plaisait de faire avec Arizona. Elle pourrait donc l'embrasser sans retenue, vivre sa vie sans se soucier de quoique ce soit.

 **\- Oui, ça me va.**

La blonde sourit, plaçant ses mains sur les joues de l'avocate avant de venir embrasser tendrement ses lèvres.

Les semaines et les mois défilèrent et leur relation ne faisait que s'améliorer de jour en jour. Elles étaient devenues très complices, leurs centres d'intérêt communs y étant pour beaucoup, et elles avaient finalement décidé, au bout de trois semaines de relation de se déclarer officiellement en couple.  
A l'heure d'aujourd'hui, cela faisait déjà un mois qu'elles étaient officiellement ensembles et elles n'avaient toujours pas franchi le pas décisif. Elles savaient toutes les deux que ça allait être un cap dans leur relation et elles ne s'étaient jamais sentie prêtes à le franchir. Bien sur, elles en avaient terriblement envie mais l'une et l'autre se freinaient pour différentes raisons. Arizona voulait que la première fois de Callie soit spéciale et elle n'avait pas encore trouvé le bon moment tandis que cette dernière craignait que franchir le pas avec Arizona alors qu'elle était inexpérimentée déplaise à cette dernière et que ça brise toute la magie qui entourait leur couple. Le principal problème était qu'elles ne parlaient jamais à propos de ça ce qui faisait naitre des craintes chez l'une alors que l'autre aurait était capable de les calmer.  
La Saint-Valentin arrivait à grands pas et la blonde savait que c'était ça, le moment qu'elle avait tant attendu. Elle avait tout prévu, elle avait fait à diner pour la brune tandis que cette dernière avait repris le travail. Elle avait disposé des bougies sur la table, la lumière était tamisée et il ne manquait plus que la brune pour que cette soirée soit parfaite. Alors que la principale intéressée rentrait dans l'appartement, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'ambiance qui avait été créée dans l'appartement, en sentant l'odeur délicieuse qui s'échappait de la cuisine mais surtout, en apercevant la femme qu'elle aimait dans cette sublime robe.

 **\- Joyeuse Saint-Valentin mon amour…** _s'exclama la blonde tandis qu'elle avançait vers sa compagne_  
 **\- Joyeuse Saint-Valentin à toi aussi…** _lui répondit l'avocate_

Elle venait l'embrasser avec beaucoup de tendresse tandis que ses bras venaient enlacer sa taille. Elle était pleinement heureuse depuis qu'elle était en couple avec Arizona, elle était ce qui lui avait toujours manqué dans sa vie. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui faire l'amour pour lui témoigner tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour elle même si, bien entendu, elle avait envie de découvrir le corps de la femme qu'elle aimait.  
Elles s'assirent alors à table, la blonde servant deux coupes de champagne, le sourire aux lèvres. Elles trinquèrent, heureuses d'être toutes les deux pour cette soirée.

 **\- A nous.** _dit Arizona, un sourire immense scotché sur les lèvres_  
 **\- A nous.** _lui répondit la brune, le même sourire aux lèvres_

La blonde but alors quelques gorgées de sa coupe tandis que Callie se levait pour aller chercher un écrin dans la poche de sa veste. Elle le tendit à sa compagne tandis que le même écrin était posé dans l'assiette de la brune. La blonde la remerciait avant d'ouvrir le cadeau, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en découvrant le collier que lui avait offert Callie. Il était magnifique, il lui plaisait beaucoup et, c'était également pourquoi elle avait choisi de l'offrir elle aussi à la brune. Callie eut la même réaction en découvrant le cadeau et ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant qu'elles avaient choisi le même cadeau, un collier argenté avec un pendentif en forme de cœur. Arizona sourit, levant les yeux vers la brune avant de se lever et se pencher vers sa compagne pour embrasser ses lèvres.

 **\- Merci, il est magnifique…** _lui murmura la blonde_  
 **\- Tout comme toi…** _lui répondit Callie, sur le même ton_

Elle vint tirer doucement Arizona pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux. Elles se regardaient dans les yeux, intensément et sentaient toutes les deux le désir de l'autre. Comme pour briser un peu cette tension, la blonde se décida à parler.

 **\- Tu me le mets?**

Callie hocha la tête et accrocha le collier autour du cou de sa compagne, non sans déposer un doux baiser contre sa nuque. Arizona en fit de même avec le collier de la brune et elle se leva ensuite pour aller voir son repas. Callie fixait sa coupe, la faisant tourner sur la table, entre ses doigts en réfléchissant. Elle avait vraiment envie de franchir le pas avec Arizona mais elle devait lui parler, lui avouer ses craintes et elle ne savait pas comment le faire réellement… Elle avait peur de paraître stupide et, elle ne voulait pas que la blonde se moque d'elle. Il fallait qu'elle aille droit au but, et tant pis si Arizona se moquait d'elle, elle n'en avait rien à faire. Elle se leva alors doucement, se dirigeant vers sa compagne pour enlacer sa taille tandis que cette dernière remuait sa sauce et murmurait doucement

 **\- J'ai très envie de toi mais… J'ai peur que faire l'amour à une femme inexpérimentée ne te plaise pas…** _avoua la brune du bout des lèvres_

Elle sentit la blonde se raidir légèrement entre ses bras et ça lui fit un pincement au cœur. Peut-être qu'elle avait raison de penser que faire l'amour avec une femme sans expérience n'allait pas lui plaire mais la blonde lâcha sa sauce pour se tourner face à la femme qu'elle aimait

 **\- Comment tu peux penser une chose pareille, Callie? Je tiens à toi et... Je ne voulais pas faire ça sans que tout soit parfait…**

Pour toute réponse, Callie vint embrasser ses lèvres et elle quitta ses lèvres quelques instants plus tard pour éteindre le feu. Elle était prête, elle le savait et elle n'avait plus de craintes. Arizona sentait également que c'était le bon moment, le moment parfait qu'elle avait tant attendu et elle ne se fit pas prier pour se laisser emmener jusqu'à la chambre.  
Rapidement, les vêtements tombèrent et Callie, qui était d'ordinaire mal à l'aise avec son corps, laissa volontiers Arizona lui en caressait la moindre parcelle. Elles étaient tendres l'une envers l'autre et la brune se laissa aller, faisant ce qui lui plaisait. Arizona mena d'abord la danse puis Callie s'y mit aussi, elles pouvaient enfin laisser libre court à leur désir qu'elles avaient retenu pendant tant de temps et elles se témoignèrent leur amour encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elles tombent de fatigue, dans les bras l'une de l'autre, leurs corps ne faisant plus qu'un.


	9. Chapter 9

Le lendemain matin, ce fût Callie qui se réveilla la première. Elle ne pût s'empêcher de sourire en voyant qu'Arizona n'avait pas bougé de ses bras de toute la nuit. Elle déposa de tendres baisers contre sa nuque, son sourire ne quittant pas ses lèvres. La blonde fronça légèrement le nez en sentant les baisers, il fallait dire qu'elle était plutôt sensible à cet endroit là et visiblement, la brune en était plus que consciente. Elle finit par se mordiller doucement la lèvre inférieure en émergeant peu à peu avant de se tourner dans les bras de son amante.

 **\- Bonjour toi…** _souffla-t'elle en souriant_  
 **\- Hey… Bien dormi?** _lui répondit l'avocate_  
 **\- À merveille. Et toi?**  
 **\- Très bien…**

Elle termina sa phrase en venant embrasser amoureusement les lèvres de sa compagne, leur sourire ne quittant pas leur lèvres, elles étaient pleinement heureuse. Toutefois, leur bonheur allait être de courte durée puisqu'un appel allait marquer un point décisif dans leur relation.  
Le téléphone portable d'Arizona se mit à sonner, il devait être aux alentours de neuf heures du matin à Los Angeles mais déjà dix-huit heures dans le pays d'où provenait l'appel. La blonde fronça alors les sourcils en voyant qu'elle ne connaissait pas le numéro de la personne qui était en train de l'appeler. Elle se redressa pour s'asseoir sur le lit, remontant le drap jusqu'à sa poitrine pour prendre l'appel.

 **\- Allô?**  
 **\- Bonjour chef Robbins. Je suis le chef Pierre Martin, un ami de votre mentor.**  
 **\- Oh… Bonjour.** _répondit la blonde, un peu perdue quant à la raison de cet appel_

Elle savait qui était ce chef, elle avait pût le rencontrer à une ou deux reprises lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'au tout début de sa carrière.

 **\- Je compte ouvrir un autre restaurant à Paris et j'ai pensé à vous pour être le chef responsable de la brigade. J'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de vous et je pense que vous êtes la mieux placée pour cela.**

Elle entrouvrait les lèvres à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, ce grand chef lui proposait d'être en charge de la brigade de son nouveau restaurant, c'était une place en or et il fallait qu'elle y réfléchisse plus sérieusement… Ici elle avait sa famille, ses amis mais également Callie qu'elle ne voudrait laisser pour rien au monde. Pendant ce temps, la brune, qui ne se doutait pas de l'objet de cet appel venait caresser du bout des doigts le dos de sa compagne. Elle était plus qu'heureuse d'avoir franchi le pas avec Arizona, c'était une femme merveilleuse et, qui plus est, une amante extraordinaire. Elle avait passé une nuit fabuleuse, elle n'avait jamais eu autant de plaisir même avec son mari et elle était prête à recommencer encore et encore.

 **\- Je vous remercie pour cette proposition mais… Il faut que j'y réfléchisse un peu.**  
 **\- Bien sûr, prenez le temps qu'il vous faut, je peux comprendre que ça soit compliqué de prendre une telle décision.**  
 **\- Merci, je vous recontacterai dès que possible. Au revoir.**  
 **\- Au revoir.**

Et elle raccrocha. Elle se tourna ensuite vers la brune, les lèvres pincées.

 **\- Un très grand chef français vient de me proposer de diriger sa brigade dans un nouveau restaurant qu'il va ouvrir à Paris…**

Callie la regardait longuement, toute l'euphorie du moment venait de retomber en un instant. Elle n'osait pas poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres; allait-elle partir? Heureusement, comme si elle lisait en elle, Arizona y répondit.

 **\- Je ne veux pas prendre de décision sans prendre en compte ton avis… Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps je serai là-bas et je t'aime et je ne veux pas…**

Elle s'arrêtait de parler en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. C'était la première fois qu'elle disait à la brune qu'elle l'aimait. C'était sorti tout seul, sans qu'elle puisse le contrôler puisque c'était ce qu'elle ressentait.  
Callie s'était mise à sourire quand Arizona avait avoué qu'elle l'aimait, le sentiment qu'elle avait à ce moment là était indescriptible.

 **\- Tu m'aimes?** _répéta la brune, un sourire au coin des lèvres_  
 **\- Oui…** _lui répondit la blonde, un peu gênée_

L'avocate attira alors sa compagne contre elle pour l'embrasser avec tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Arizona sourit avant de prolonger le baiser auquel elle finirent par mettre fin au bout de quelques instants.

 **\- Alors faisons-le, partons pour Paris, toutes les deux, parce que moi aussi, je t'aime.** _avoua la brune du bout des lèvres_

Le cœur de la blonde eût un raté tandis que la femme qu'elle aimait lui disait que ce qu'elle ressentait était réciproque. Elle n'en revenait pas, elle avait tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu, un job de rêve l'attendait à Paris et elle allait y aller avec la femme qu'elle aimait. Elles s'embrassèrent une fois de plus, une nouvelle vie les attendait, dans l'une des plus belles villes du monde.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Arizona appela le chef Martin pour lui annoncer qu'elle acceptait son offre. Elles avaient donc un mois pour déménager en France, trouver un appartement, bref, un mois pour changer de vie.  
Plus les jours passaient et moins Callie semblait enthousiaste à l'idée de partir. Elle ne faisait que trouver des défauts à tous les appartements dont elles regardaient les annonces, elle ne cessait de remettre son instance de divorce sur la table, disant que ça allait être compliqué de divorcer alors qu'elle allait être à l'autre bout du monde, qu'elle ne voulait pas laisser sa famille, etc… Famille qu'elle n'avait pas encore présenté à sa compagne en cinq mois de relation alors qu'elle avait déjà rencontré ceux de la blonde à plusieurs reprises. Arizona commençait à perdre patience, la brune faisait de son rêve un véritable cauchemar et elle ne savait pas quoi faire; abandonner son rêve ou abandonner Callie? Elle n'en savait rien, elle voulait les deux mais ce n'était visiblement pas possible.  
L'échéance arrivait rapidement et, vint le jour où elles devaient s'envoler pour Paris. Alors que les parents de la blonde les avaient accompagné à l'aéroport pour pouvoir lui dire au revoir avant qu'elle ne parte, Callie trainait les pieds derrière, une fois de plus.

 **\- J'espère au moins que l'avion sera confortable, je ne tiens pas à rester des heures assise dans un siège inconfortable.** _s'exclamait Callie qui trouvait encore une fois un problème à tout_

La vérité c'était qu'elle n'avait pas envie de quitter les États-Unis mais qu'elle ne savait pas comment le dire à Arizona qui semblait plus qu'enjouée à l'idée de quitter le pays pour retourner en France.  
Les parents de la blonde leur avaient dit au revoir et les avaient laissés pour qu'elles puissent prendre leur vol. Elles étaient donc seules, toutes les deux. C'est peut-être ça qui poussa Arizona à faire ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.  
Elle se retourna vers Callie assez vivement en plantant son regard dans le sien.

 **\- Écoutes, j'en ai assez que tu te comportes comme une adolescente pourrie gâtée. Ce job c'est la chance de ma vie et j'ai bien compris que tu n'avais aucune envie de me suivre alors je ne te force pas à le faire!** _s'exclama la blonde, hors d'elle_  
 **\- Attends, t'es en train de me larguer ou je rêve?** _s'indigna l'avocate_  
 **\- Non, tu ne rêves pas. Adieu Calliope.**

A ces mots, elle tourna les talons pour aller se présenter à la porte d'embarquement, laissant derrière elle une Callie encore abasourdie par ce qu'il venait de se passer. La femme qu'elle aimait venait de la quitter sans ménagement pour un simple désaccord. Elle lui avait fait ses adieux, elle ne voulait même plus la revoir ou quoique ce soit, elle voulait simplement quitter le pays et l'oublier. La brune n'en revenait pas, elle continuait de fixer la porte par laquelle Arizona venait de disparaître tandis qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue, elle était blessée du comportement de la blonde.  
Cette-dernière, quant à elle était montée à bord de l'avion qui allait l'emmener loin de sa compagne. C'était un choix difficile qu'elle avait dû faire mais elle tentait de se persuader qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision, le comportement de Callie ces dernières semaines l'avait beaucoup aidé, il fallait l'avouer. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues tandis qu'elle fixait l'aéroport par le hublot de l'avion. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus aimé comme elle avait aimé Callie et elle n'était pas prête de l'oublier de sitôt. La seule chose qui la poussait à retrouver un peu le sourire c'était le fait qu'en France elle allait retrouver son amie Teddy, une expatriée américaine qui travaillait comme officier de police. Elle se faisait violence pour ne pas sortir de l'avion pour aller retrouver la brune, elle avait peut-être fait une erreur en la laissant sans lui donner l'occasion de s'expliquer, elle n'en savait rien…  
Elle fût sortie de ses pensées quand elle senti les secousses de l'avion qui indiquait que ce-dernier avait décollé. Les premières perturbations arrivèrent rapidement et, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, Arizona attrapa la main de la personne située à côté d'elle. Depuis toute petite, elle avait une peur bleue de l'avion, mais elle l'avait rarement pris seule. Cette fois-ci, elle devait le prendre avec la brune, mais là, la personne à côté d'elle n'était pas Callie. Elle lui lâcha alors la main, posant finalement son regard sur son voisin en mordillant l'intérieur de sa joue

 **\- Je suis désolée…** _murmura-t'elle, gênée d'avoir agrippé la main d'un inconnu_  
 **\- Ne vous excusez pas… Vous avez une mine effroyable, vous savez?** _lui répondit l'inconnu en souriant en coin tandis qu'il lui tendait un mouchoir_  
 **\- Merci…** _remercia la blonde en prenant le mouchoir afin d'essuyer son mascara qui avait coulé_  
 **\- Mark Sloan, enchanté.** _dit-il en lui tendant la main_  
 **\- Arizona Robbins.** _lui répondit-elle tandis qu'elle esquissait un léger sourire_


	10. Chapter 10

Le reste du vol se déroula sans encombre. La blonde avait finit par s'endormir sur l'épaule de Mark avec qui elle avait pût discuter pendant quelques heures. C'était un homme charmant et très sympathique qui avait su soulager un peu la douleur lancinante qu'elle ressentait dans la poitrine. Elle avait laissé Callie à des milliers de kilomètres d'elle et elle n'était pas prête de l'oublier de sitôt, elle l'aimait trop pour ça. Au fond d'elle, elle espérait que la brune allait la rejoindre et qu'elles allaient pouvoir vivre une vie heureuse à Paris.  
Une fois que l'avion avait atterri sur le sol européen, Arizona descendit de l'avion pour rejoindre Teddy qui était venue la chercher à l'aéroport. Elle salua Mark qui n'avait pas manqué, en grand séducteur qu'il était, de lui laisser son numéro.

 **\- Ari'!** _s'exclama Teddy lorsqu'elle vit enfin Arizona au loin_  
 **\- Teddy…** _répondit la blonde en riant doucement._

Arizona était contente de revoir Teddy, mais cette dernière c'était autre chose, elle était quasiment euphorique en voyant débarquer la blonde et elle avait plus que hâte qu'elle lui raconte ce qui s'était passé ces derniers mois à Los Angeles. En effet, les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient pas perdu contact quand Arizona était rentrée aux Etats-Unis, elles avaient continué à s'appeler une fois par mois pour qu'elles se tiennent au courant des derniers potins qui concernaient leur vie. Toutefois, ces derniers mois elles n'avaient pas eu le temps de le faire.  
Elles se prirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, le sourire aux lèvres et se mirent en marche vers le parking pour rejoindre l'appartement de l'officier de police.  
Un peu moins d'une heure plus tard, elles se retrouvaient assises sur le canapé de l'ainée tandis que cette dernière servait deux verres de vin rouge. Elle se tourna ensuite vers la blondinette pour la questionner.

 **\- Alors, quoi de neuf depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est appelé?**  
 **\- Mh… Je sors… Enfin… Je suis sorti avec une femme.** _glissa la blonde en soupirant_

C'était la réalité, elle ne sortait plus avec Calliope Torres, la femme la plus sexy sur cette terre, enfin, à égalité avec Megan Fox peut-être. Elle souriait doucement à la pensée de cette femme qu'elle avait laissé, ou plutôt qu'elle avait planté, plusieurs heures plus tôt à l'aéroport.  
La blonde aux yeux verts laissa son amie se perdre dans ses pensées, buvant une gorgée de son verre avant de glisser sa main sur la sienne

 **\- Je suis désolée… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?**

Arizona leva les yeux vers son ainée, un sourire triste sur les lèvres

 **\- Tout a commencé il y a plusieurs mois, je t'avais dis que j'étais restée au chevet d'une femme, Calliope Torres…**

Teddy hocha la tête et la blonde poursuivit

 **\- On est devenue proches et elle a découvert que son mari la trompait. Leur couple battait de l'aile, elle l'a quitté et on a commencé à sortir ensemble. Tu te rends compte que j'ai attendu presque un mois pour lui faire l'amour?**

Teddy ne pût s'empêcher de rire tandis que la blonde faisait de même.

 **\- Attendez, Arizona Robbins qui saute sur tout ce qui bouge a dormi avec une femme dans son lit sans lui faire l'amour pendant plusieurs semaines?** _s'exclama-t'elle, la main sur le cœur en simulant une attaque_

Arizona lui donna un léger coup de coude en souriant avant de reprendre, son sourire triste regagnant ses lèvres

 **\- Je l'aime Teddy, je n'ai jamais aimé une personne comme je l'aime elle mais… J'ai dû faire un choix entre mon travail et l'amour… Elle m'avait dit qu'elle allait me suivre mais elle n'en avait pas envie alors… Dans un coup de sang, je l'ai largué à l'aéroport et je suis partie…**

Les larmes commençaient à lui brouiller la vue et à lui nouer la gorge, si bien qu'elle eu du mal à avaler la gorgée de vin qu'elle venait de prendre.

Callie, quant à elle, était rentrée dans leur appartement. Elle était terriblement blessée par le fait que la blonde l'avait quitté, sans ménagement, sans même lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer. Tout était vide, il ne restait plus que les meubles, les affaires d'Arizona avaient disparu, avec elle…

* * *

 _Nous allons à présent effectuer un bond dans le temps, un saut de deux ans pour être exact. Les faits qui se sont passés durant ces deux ans n'ont pas une grande importance dans la vie de nos deux protagonistes, mis à part un fait majeur qui vous sera raconté si vous patientez encore un peu._

Arizona émergeait petit à petit, la lumière du soleil filtrée par les rideaux donnait à la pièce une atmosphère apaisante qu'elle aimait beaucoup. Elle ouvrit les yeux et souriait immédiatement en sentant l'odeur de crêpes et de pain perdu qui émanait de la cuisine, au rez-de-chaussée. Elle enfila alors un peignoir en soie avant de descendre les escaliers, son sourire ne quittant pas ses lèvres. Elle aimait particulièrement les matins comme ceux-là où elle pouvait prendre le petit déjeuner avec la personne qu'elle aimait. Elle vint alors enlacer la taille de la personne qui partageait sa vie depuis maintenant plus d'un an avant de déposer un tendre baiser contre son dos.

 **\- Ça sent extrêmement bon ce que t'es en train de me préparer là…** _souffla la blonde en frottant le bout de son nez contre la peau nue devant elle_  
 **\- J'espère bien. Je voulais te faire un petit déjeuner au lit mais c'est raté, tu rappliques toujours quand tu sens l'odeur de la bouffe.**  
 **\- Je ne suis pas devenue chef pour rien monsieur Sloan.** _s'exclama-t'elle en riant de bon cœur_

Le petit déjeuner fût servi à table et elle le prit en compagnie de son charmant compagnon. Callie n'était jamais sortie de sa tête, c'était se mentir que de croire ça mais elle avait décidé de se reconstruire après avoir essayé à plusieurs reprises de joindre la brune, en vain. Elle avait alors décidé de rappeler Mark, elle adorait Teddy mais elle avait souvent plus apprécié la compagnie des hommes, ils faisaient moins de « drama » que les filles. De fil en aiguille, ils avaient appris à mieux se connaître et ils avaient fini par se rapprocher pour se mettre finalement en couple. Elle portait pourtant toujours le collier que lui avait offert Callie, elle refusait de s'en séparer, ça lui rappeler ce qu'elle avait ressenti pour elle, et, même si elle refusait de se l'avouer, ce qu'elle ressentait toujours.

Du côté de Callie, la donne était différente. Ce matin, elle se réveillait aux côtés d'une énième blonde dont elle ne prenait même plus la peine de retenir le prénom. Elle s'en moquait, une seule blonde comptait pour elle; Arizona. Elle l'avait dans la peau et aucune de ces filles ne pourrait la lui faire oublier, ni même la remplacer. Alors elle couchait avec ces inconnues qu'elle rencontrait dans les bars et finissait toujours par les renvoyer chez elle lorsque le matin arrivait.

 **\- Ça te dit que je te fasse le petit-déjeuner?** _minauda la blonde à ses côtés, le sourire aux lèvres_

Callie se leva avant de filer dans la salle de bain

 **\- Je prendrais un café sur la route, je dois aller travailler. Tu n'auras qu'à claquer la porte en sortant.**

Elle soupira en s'enfermant dans la salle de bain, elle ne voulait pas être dérangée, elle n'en avait aucune envie.  
Elle avait voulu recontacter la blonde, sa blonde à plusieurs reprises mais elle n'en avait jamais trouvé le courage. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle était devenue, ce qu'elle faisait en France et avec qui elle le faisait. Elle n'avait pas non plus eu le courage de répondre aux multiples appels et messages que lui avait envoyé Arizona, au début, elle était trop blessée pour ça. La blonde avait surement dû le comprendre puisqu'au bout de quelques mois, elle avait arrêté.

Arizona devait déjeuner avec Teddy ce midi et elle avait hâte de la retrouver. C'était devenu leur rendez-vous hebdomadaire dans un restaurant italien à la façade rose qui était devenu, au fil des semaines, leur QG. Elle s'asseyait à leur table habituelle, tout en haut de l'immeuble, sous la verrière et commanda un verre de rosé en attendant que Teddy arrive. L'ainée pointa le bout de son nez quelques minutes plus tard, le sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'elle s'asseyait face à sa cadette.

 **\- Alors, prête pour ton anniversaire? Ça va être géant!** _s'exclama Teddy_  
 **\- C'est dans plus d'une semaine alors essaye de te calmer…** _lui répondit Arizona en riant un peu face à l'engouement de son amie_  
 **\- Non mais tu plaisantes? Ça fait plus d'un an que tu planifies tout ça. Tu vas avoir trente ans, ça n'arrive qu'une fois!**

Arizona ria une fois de plus avant de secouer la tête

 **\- Oui, comme d'avoir vingt-neuf ans ou trente-et-un ans, Teddy.**  
 **\- Tu m'épuises…** _intima la policière en riant_  
 **\- Mais tu m'aimes quand même?**  
 **\- J'ai pas trop le choix, j'aime trop tes macarons pour cesser de te côtoyer.**

La blonde fit mine de s'indigner avant de rire, elle aimait ces moments avec sa meilleure amie. Elles commandèrent à manger avant de continuer leur discussion.

Lorsque Callie ouvrit sa boîte aux lettres en rentrant du travail, elle fût surprise de voir qu'elle avait reçu un courrier provenant de France. Arizona lui avait-elle envoyé une lettre? Elle laissa tomber son sac à ses pieds et se dépêcha d'ouvrir l'enveloppe avant d'en sortir un carton aux couleurs pastels. _« Vous êtes invité aux 30 ans d'Arizona Robbins qui auront lieu… »._  
L'avocate soupira longuement en voyant le visage d'Arizona qui ornait l'invitation. Elle souriait, elle avait l'air heureuse et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi la blonde l'avait invitée, peut-être pour lui envoyer son bonheur en plein visage… Après tout, elle n'en savait rien mais tout ce qu'elle savait c'était que c'était pour elle l'occasion de revoir celle qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer.  
Ce que les deux jeunes femmes ignoraient c'était que c'était Teddy qui avait tout manigancé en envoyant l'invitation à Callie afin de réunir les deux ex. Quand Arizona lui avait parlé de la brune, elle avait pût voir les étoiles qu'elle avait dans les yeux, étoiles qu'elle n'avait jamais revu depuis que sa meilleure amie était avec Mark.

* * *

Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre? Pensez-vous que Callie va aller à l'anniversaire d'Arizona? J'attends vos avis avec impatience, et la suite au prochain chapitre. :-)


	11. Chapter 11

Ainsi, arriva donc la fameuse date de l'anniversaire d'Arizona. Elle était assez excitée à l'idée de le fêter avec sa famille qui avait fait le déplacement mais également la plupart de ses amis, américains ou français. Plus de cent-cinquante invités étaient conviés et la blonde avait tout organisé pour que la soirée soit la plus parfaite possible. Les invités arrivaient au compte-gouttes, accueillis par Teddy tandis qu'Arizona se préparait chez elle. Elle avait les cheveux coupés en carré et légèrement ondulés. Elle avait maquillé très légèrement ses yeux bleus azur pour les faire ressortir avant d'enfiler sa robe bustier noire. Cette dernière était longue et ceinturée au niveau de la taille puis fluide en dessous. Elle avait hâte de fêter ses trente ans avec ses amis et sa famille. Elle se regarda alors une dernière fois dans la glace, ajusta son rouge à lèvres et lissa les pans de sa robe avant de quitter la salle de bain pour rejoindre son compagnon.

 **\- Tu es sublime ma princesse.** _dit-il en lui prenant la main pour la faire tourner sur elle-même_

Il lui fit terminer son tour en la prenant contre lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

 **\- Tu es magnifique toi aussi.** _lui répondit tendrement tout en ajustant un peu son nœud papillon_

Il l'emmena ensuite jusqu'à la voiture, la laissant monter dans cette-dernière avant d'en faire de même et démarrer. Quelques minutes plus tard ils arrivaient dans l'allée de l'immense château, illuminé pour l'occasion. De nombreux convives attendaient déjà dans le parc du château où l'apéritif allait être pris. La blonde souriait en descendant de la voiture, prenant le bras de Mark pour s'avancer vers ses invités. A la vue de la reine de la soirée, tout le monde s'exclamait, en cœur.

 **\- Joyeux anniversaire!**

Arizona souriait de bon cœur, tandis que Teddy était déçue; Callie n'avait pas fait le déplacement pour l'anniversaire de la blonde, elle avait tenté de les rapprocher mais cela n'avait pas fonctionné. Elle vint prendre sa meilleure amie dans ses bras avant de se reculer pour l'admirer

 **\- Tu es canon Ari'!** _s'exclama l'ainée en regardant son amie_

Teddy avait décidé de ne pas mettre Arizona au courant de sa petite manigance, elle préférait qu'elle ne sache pas pour éviter qu'elle soit blessée, c'était son anniversaire après tout. Soudain, les deux jeunes femmes se figèrent lorsqu'une femme qui n'était pas prévue dans les invités montât sur scène aux côtés des musiciens déjà présents pour la musique de fond. Arizona prit la main de Teddy tandis que son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle avait reconnu cette femme, c'était sa chanteuse préférée, la célèbre Adele. Teddy dû s'éloigner de sa cadette pour accueillir de nouveaux invités, laissant Arizona seule dans sa contemplation. Ses yeux se remplirent d'étoiles, tandis qu'elle écoutait les premières notes de sa chanson préférée : _« Rolling in the deep »_. Ce ne fût que lorsque Adele passa à la chanson _« Someone like you »_ que quelqu'un vint se mettre à sa hauteur, glissant une main dans le bas de son dos

 **\- Mon cadeau te plaît?** _murmura Callie à l'oreille de son ex-compagne_

La blonde se raidit avant de tourner son regard vers la brune, pinçant ses lèvres entre elles tandis qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle était submergée par les émotions et elle ne savait pas si c'était à cause du cadeau ou de la personne qui le lui avait offert.

 **\- Merci… Merci infiniment…** _murmura Arizona en plongeant son regard dans celui de Callie_

La brune n'avait qu'une seule envie; embrasser la femme magnifique qui n'avait cessé d'occuper ses pensées depuis qu'elle était partie. Elle se pencha alors doucement avant que Mark n'arrive, le sourire aux lèvres ce qui mit fin au contact visuel intense qui s'était créé entre les deux ex.

 **\- Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir sa chanteuse préférée qui chante à son anniversaire ma chérie? Je ne sais pas qui t'as fait ce cadeau mais tu devrais le ou la remercier chaleureusement.** _s'exclama le compagnon de la blonde en embrassant sa tempe_

En entendant Mark appeler sa blonde « ma chérie », Callie se refroidit immédiatement, laissant tomber sa main en la retirant du dos d'Arizona.

 **\- Je sais qui c'est, c'est Callie.** _répondit-elle en se tournant vers la principale concernée mais cette-dernière avait déjà disparu_

Callie était partie rejoindre Adele pour la remercier d'être venue. Elles se connaissaient puisque la brune avait représenté la chanteuse lors d'un procès qu'elle avait bien évidement gagné.  
Arizona soupirait longuement avant de sourire à Mark et s'excuser auprès de lui. Elle devait retrouver Callie et mettre au clair toute leur histoire. Elle devait s'excuser aussi, de l'avoir laissé comme ça. Toutefois, avant, elle devait aller voir sa meilleure amie puisque c'était probablement, à cause, ou plutôt, grâce à elle que la brune était là.

 **\- Teddy!** _s'exclama la blonde en donnant un léger coup dans l'épaule de son amie_  
 **\- Ne me remercie pas ma chérie, c'est normal.** _répondit la policière en souriant en coin, elle savait bien de quoi allait l'accuser sa cadette_  
 **\- Pourquoi tu l'as invitée? Elle était à deux doigts de m'embrasser avant que Mark n'arrive. T'imagines si elle l'avait fait!** _s'exclama une fois de plus Arizona, à la fois paniquée et heureuse que Callie soit là._  
 **\- Tu dois lui parler Ari', en plus elle t'aime toujours visiblement et toi aussi tu as toujours quelque chose pour elle sinon tu aurais retiré ce collier.** _lui répondit la blonde aux yeux verts sur le même ton._

Elle voulait faire comprendre à son amie qu'elle devait mettre les choses au clair avec son ex pour que toutes les deux puissent repartir du bon pied.  
La blonde finit par soupirer longuement avant de croiser ses bras sous sa poitrine

 **\- Je vais aller la voir… Enfin, si je la trouve. Quand elle a vu Mark, elle s'est enfuie.** _souffla Arizona en faisant la moue_

Sur ces mots elle quitta sa meilleure amie pour retrouver son ex-compagne. Elle finit par la trouver au bar en train de boire un verre de vin rouge. Arizona pinça ses lèvres entre elles en voyant l'air triste qu'elle lisait sur le visage de la brune. Elle finit par s'approcher d'elle, une moue sur le visage

 **\- Hey…**  
 **\- Ton mari t'a donné l'autorisation de venir me voir?** _la questionna la brune, pleine d'amertume_

Arizona fronça les sourcils en la regardant, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça. Teddy avait peut-être raison, son ex était toujours amoureuse d'elle… Mais ce n'était pas son cas, du moins, pas totalement. Elle aimait Mark, il avait toujours soutenu ses projets…

 **\- Ce n'est pas mon mari et je n'ai pas besoin de son autorisation pour parler aux gens… Je suis venue ici pour m'excuser mais si c'est pour m'en prendre plein la figure alors je préfère m'en aller et continuer à profiter de ma soirée.** _lui répondit la blonde, assez agacée du comportement de son ex_

Elle tourna ensuite les talons avant que Callie ne la rattrape par la main.

 **\- Attends… Je suis désolée…** _s'excusa l'avocate_

La blondinette dû se faire violence pour ignorer ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand la brune avait saisi sa main. Un frisson avait parcouru son corps et elle se mordillait légèrement la lèvre inférieure tandis qu'elle se tournait vers son ex-compagne. Elle soupira légèrement

 **\- C'est moi qui suis désolée, je n'aurai jamais dû te laisser… J'ai laissé mon avenir professionnel passer avant notre couple et j'en suis franchement désolée… J'espère que tu trouveras un jour la force de me pardonner, sincèrement, parce que… Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi…** _avoua la blonde, n'osant pas relever le regard vers la femme qui se tenait devant elle_

Lorsque Arizona eût terminé de parler, la brune glissa sa main dans la sienne avec beaucoup de douceur. Elle la caressait doucement avant de relever le visage de la blonde de son autre main afin que cette dernière la regarde dans les yeux

 **\- Je t'ai déjà pardonné, Arizona. Ça m'a blessé quand j'ai vu que tu avais refait ta vie parce que de mon côté… Ce n'est pas le cas. Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi, chaque jour que Dieu fait. Mais je comprends, et je suis heureuse pour toi si tu l'es aussi avec cet homme.**

La blonde ne pût s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'elle écoutait les paroles de son ex. Elle lui avait pardonné et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Elle vint alors la prendre dans ses bras avec beaucoup de douceur et la brune en profita pour déposer un tendre baiser contre son cou. Un autre frisson parcouru l'échine de la chef en réaction au baiser qu'elle venait de recevoir. Elle en profita pour humer l'odeur légère de Callie, elle avait toujours adoré son parfum et elle ne s'en lassait pas. Au bout de quelques instants, elles se décollèrent enfin, le sourire aux lèvres.  
Elles se regardèrent à nouveau intensément dans les yeux, leurs corps étaient très proches l'un de l'autre. A travers ce contact visuel, elles se disaient tout ce qu'elles n'osaient dire à voix haute, elles s'étaient terriblement manqué l'une à l'autre mais elles ne s'en étaient pas rendues compte avant de se retrouver.  
Encore une fois, elles furent interrompues par Mark qui avait pris le micro.

 **\- Je voudrais que ma fabuleuse compagne me rejoigne sur scène.**

Arizona lança un regard désolé à Callie qui lui sourit en retour en la regardant se diriger vers la scène. Le gâteau arrivait et tout le monde commençait à chanter _« Joyeux anniversaire »_ mais Arizona ne fixait qu'une seule personne dans la pièce, _sa_ brune. Elle ne remarqua même pas que Mark, à ses côtés, venait de déposer un genou à terre. Et ce n'était que quand elle entendit des exclamations de surprise et qu'elle vit les yeux écarquillés de son ex, qu'elle se tourna vers son compagnon. Elle lui sourit doucement

 **\- Ma chérie, veux-tu m'épouser et faire de moi l'homme le plus comblé?**

Lorsque Mark prononça ces quelques mots qu'elle avait longtemps attendu, son cœur se serra légèrement. Elle pensait à la femme qu'elle avait aimé et qu'elle aimait toujours au fond d'elle. Elle aimait Mark, elle voulait devenir sa femme mais peut-être qu'elle voulait également devenir la femme de Callie, qui sait?  
Elle ferma les yeux un instant avant de se mettre à sourire en le regardant, essayant de ne pas laisser transparaître ses doutes.

 **\- Oui.**

Il lui enfila la bague au doigt, sous les acclamations des proches avant de venir l'embrasser passionnément. Au bout de quelques instants, Arizona tourna son regard vers le bar, cherchant le regard de la brune mais encore une fois, cette dernière avait disparu.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello. Je reviens aujourd'hui pour un nouveau chapitre, un peu plus court que d'ordinaire. Enfin, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. :-)

Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir de les lire.

* * *

La blonde descendait alors de la scène tandis que tous les invités étaient servis en gâteau. Elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête; retrouver Callie pour lui parler. Elle en avait besoin, plus que tout, même au risque de se faire griller auprès de son mari, elle n'en avait rien à faire.  
Elle finit par trouver la brune, à la réception, réservant une chambre pour y passer la nuit. Elle avait prévu de la passer avec la blonde jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne constate que cette-dernière avait retrouvé l'amour.

 **\- Callie, je peux te parler deux minutes?**  
 **\- Non. Je suis fatiguée avec le décalage horaire, je souhaiterai dormir.** _lui répondit froidement l'avocate, blessée par ce qui venait de se passer_  
 **\- Calliope, s'il te plaît…** _murmura la blonde, l'implorant de l'écouter_

Entendre son prénom prononcé entièrement de la bouche d'Arizona lui faisait toujours le même effet. Un frisson parcouru son échine et elle se tourna finalement vers son ex-compagne.

 **\- Que veux-tu me dire de plus? Tu vas te marier alors félicitations, je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur.** _s'exclama la brune, pleine d'amertume_  
 **\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me demande en mariage, j'en suis désolée…**  
 **\- Je t'ai attendu tout ce temps, Ari'.**  
 **\- Tu n'aurais pas dû, Callie… Tu mérites quelqu'un qui t'aime suffisamment pour ne pas laisser passer son travail avant toi. Comme moi je l'ai fait.**

La blonde avait terminé sa phrase en murmurant, les larmes aux yeux tandis qu'elle relevait le visage vers son ex-compagne. Cette dernière vint glisser sa main sur sa joue, essuyant de son pouce la larme qui venait de couler avant de la prendre contre elle. Elle ne pouvait pas rester énervée longtemps face à ce petit bout de femme, elle l'aimait trop pour ça.

 **\- Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est que tu sois heureuse, même si c'est avec une autre personne que moi.**

Elle se redressa pour embrasser le front de la blonde avant de soupirer légèrement en voyant Mark arriver.

 **\- Chérie!**

En entendant son futur mari l'appeler, elle quitta, à contre-cœur, les bras de Callie pour se tourner vers lui.

 **\- Je dois me rendre à l'hôpital, on m'a bipé pour une urgence.**

Elle lui sourit alors avant de hocher la tête

 **\- Vas sauver le monde alors. Je demanderai à Teddy de me déposer.**

Il lui sourit en retour avant de l'embrasser assez langoureusement ce qui donna un haut-de-cœur à la brune. Elle ne supportait pas de voir quelqu'un d'autre embrasser _sa_ blonde. Il quitta ensuite la réception, laissant les deux jeunes femmes seules. La soirée touchait à sa fin après tout et la moitié des invités étaient déjà parti après avoir mangé le gâteau.

 **\- Je vais te laisser aller te coucher alors, si tu es fatiguée… Merci pour tout Callie.**

Callie pinçait ses lèvres, maintenant que Mark n'était plus là, elle pouvait passer du temps avec la blonde.

 **\- Tu ne voudrais pas monter avec moi?**

Arizona retint son souffle, la brune venait-elle de lui proposer de monter avec elle? Dans sa chambre? Rien que toutes les deux?

 **\- Je l'aime tu sais, et je suis quelqu'un de fidèle…**

Callie fronçait alors les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi la blonde lui répondait ça. Elle se mît alors à rire, comprenant la confusion de son ex-compagne.

 **\- Je parlais simplement de monter pour discuter, toutes les deux. Comme au bon vieux temps. On pourrait prendre du gâteau et du champagne et rattraper un peu le temps perdu.**

Arizona sourit, elle était rassurée que les intentions de la brune n'étaient qu'amicales, du moins, c'était ce qu'elle imaginait. Elle hocha alors la tête en souriant avant de se diriger vers les cuisines. Elles se coupèrent deux parts de gâteau, attrapèrent une bouteille de champagne puis prirent la direction de la chambre réservée par Callie.

Plus les heures passaient et plus leur complicité d'antan revenait. Elles discutaient comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si leur couple n'avait pas volé en éclats. La bouteille de champagne était à présent vide et Callie termina sa coupe avant de la poser sur la table de nuit afin attraper la main de son ex-compagne.

 **\- Ça me fait du bien de te retrouver… Tu m'as manqué.** _avoua la brune_  
 **\- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, Callie.**

L'avocate sourit doucement avant de glisser sa main libre sur la joue d'Arizona. La blonde sourit, glissant à son tour sa main sur celle de la brune en entrelaçant leur doigts. En voyant que son ex-compagne était réceptive à ses gestes, l'avocate tenta quelque chose. Elle se pencha vers elle, collant son front au sien. Leur lèvres n'étaient séparées que de quelques centimètres, elles pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre s'écraser sur leur lèvres. Le cœur de la blonde se mit à battre plus fortement, elle en avait envie, elle avait envie d'embrasser cette femme qu'elle avait tant aimé mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle était fiancée, elle ne pouvait pas embrasser Callie alors qu'elle venait de dire oui à Mark, ce n'était pas bien…  
La brune voyait bien que son ex-compagne hésitait, elle était perdue et c'était maintenant ou jamais. Elle franchit alors les quelques centimètres de distance et embrassa tendrement la chef. Arizona eut un léger mouvement de recul, quand Callie plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes, mais elle finit par se laisser totalement abandonner à la sensation qui prenait possession de son corps. Elle n'avait plus ressenti ça depuis qu'elle était avec Mark, cette sensation d'être sur un petit nuage, un état d'euphorie, de bonheur à l'état pur.  
Elles ne cessèrent de s'embrasser jusqu'à ce que le souffle leur manque. Elles se séparèrent alors, leurs fronts se collèrent ensemble tandis que la brune plongeait son regard dans celui de son ex-compagne, le souffle court. Cette-dernière ferma les yeux quelques instants avant de mordiller sa lèvre

 **\- Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver…**

Callie fût blessée par les mots de la blonde, elle se recula alors, la regardant longuement. Au bout de quelques instants, Arizona fit un mouvement, non pas pour quitter la chambre, mais pour revenir embrasser son ex-compagne. Le baiser prit rapidement une autre tournure, plus sensuelle qu'auparavant. Callie était surprise mais elle se laissait aller, elle avait attendu ce moment-là tellement longtemps… Elles s'embrassèrent à en perdre le souffle avant qu'Arizona n'allonge la brune sur le lit, prenant place au dessus d'elle. Elles commencèrent à se déshabiller mutuellement, les inhibitions du début avaient disparu, laissant place à l'alchimie d'antan.  
Elles firent l'amour, tendrement, comme avant. Arizona ne pensait plus à rien, elle se laissait simplement porter par le moment, avec sa brune. Elles ne sortirent de leur bulle que plusieurs heures plus tard, la blonde revenant à la réalité tandis qu'elle était allongée aux côtés de Callie, sa tête posée contre le haut de sa poitrine. Elle se redressa, attrapant ses sous-vêtements qui avaient été jetés au pieds du lit.

 **\- Il faut que j'y aille. Ce qui s'est passé ne doit pas se reproduire, on ne doit pas se revoir Callie.** _déclara la blonde, la voix légèrement tremblante_

La brune se redressa, venant enlacer la taille de son ex-compagne qui était toujours assise sur le lit. Elle déposa de tendres baisers contre sa peau nue

 **\- Tant que tu n'as pas quitté cette chambre, ça compte toujours comme la première fois, non?** _murmura Callie_

La blonde mordit sa lèvre inférieure, l'avocate n'avait pas tord, dans un sens. L'attraction que le corps de Callie avait sur elle était vraiment puissante et elle ne put résister bien longtemps. Elle reposa ses sous-vêtements à terre, se tournant légèrement pour faire face à la brune

 **\- Vous aimez jouer sur les mots, maître Torres…** _susurra la blonde, le sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'elle glissait une main dans les cheveux de son ex-compagne_

Pour toute réponse, la brune vint l'embrasser, son sourire ne quittant pas ses lèvres. C'était reparti pour un deuxième round, elles exprimaient à nouveau tout ce qu'elles ressentaient l'une envers l'autre, et ce, jusqu'au petit matin où elles s'endormirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.


	13. Chapter 13

Le lendemain matin, alors que le soleil était déjà levé depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, Arizona ouvrit les yeux. Elle était toujours blottie contre Callie qui la tenait contre elle, cette-dernière dormait toujours. Elle bougea alors doucement afin de s'extirper des bras de sa belle avant de ramasser ses vêtements et de s'habiller. Une fois prête, elle prit une feuille de papier et un crayon pour écrire ces quelques mots à l'intention de la brune : _« Calliope, merci pour cette nuit fabuleuse que tu m'as faite passer, c'était… »_  
Elle s'arrêta quelques instants pour trouver ses mots avant de poursuivre : _« c'était magique. Cependant, il faut qu'on en reste là, je vais me marier et tu dois passer à autre chose. Je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer, je doute que cela soit possible mais on doit aller de l'avant. »_  
Elle signa ensuite de son prénom avant de plier la lettre pour la poser sur l'oreiller vide à côté de Callie. Elle y déposa également le collier avec le pendentif en forme de cœur et se pencher vers l'avocate pour embrasser tendrement sa joue. Une page venait de se tourner, elle le devait, elle savait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. La passion qui la liait à Callie était intense, elles allaient finir par se brûler les ailes et il valait mieux, pour toutes les deux, qu'elles en restent là. Elle quitta ensuite la chambre à pas de loup pour rentrer chez elle où son futur mari l'attendait surement.

Les mois qui suivirent cette soirée furent sans grand intérêt. Les vacances d'été arrivèrent rapidement et notre petit couple de futurs mariés avait décidé d'aller passer une semaine de vacances à Cannes. Cela faisait maintenant plus de cinq heures que le couple roulait à travers la France, Arizona était heureuse, elle était aux côtés de son fiancé, elle ne pensait quasiment plus à Callie, bref, tout était parfait. Toutefois, le destin en décida autrement, venant faire de l'ombre à ce moment de plénitude. Alors qu'ils venaient de traverser un petit village, un camion déboula d'une ruelle située à leur gauche, les percutant de plein fouet.  
Le choc fût violent, le 4x4 fût éjecté sur le côté de la route avant de dégringoler le long du dénivelé qui bordait cette-dernière et terminait enfin sa course en bas, dans la vallée. Les airbags s'étaient déclenchés, mais malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas servi à grand chose. En effet, le choc avait été tellement violent que Mark était mort sur le coup, n'ayant même pas eu le temps de dire adieu à sa fiancée. Cette-dernière, quant à elle, avait perdu connaissance à cause du choc, sa tête ayant tapé assez violemment contre la vitre de la voiture. Elle était surement blessée, mais par chance, elle était en vie…  
Lorsque la blonde rouvrit les yeux, une lumière blanche l'aveugla et elle les referma presque immédiatement. Elle finit par les ouvrir à nouveau, clignant des yeux pour s'habituer à la luminosité avant de regarder autour d'elle. Tout était blanc, immaculé. Était-elle au paradis? Impossible, elle n'aurait pas autant mal à la tête si c'était le cas. Le bip régulier qu'elle entendait au loin lui indiquait plutôt qu'elle se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital. Une infirmière entrait alors dans la pièce, un doux sourire aux lèvres; elle se devait d'être rassurante pour ses patients.

 **\- Comment vous sentez-vous?**

Arizona fronça les sourcils, posant son regard sur l'infirmière qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Elle avait mal à la tête, c'était indéniable, comme si un quelqu'un s'amusait à jouer du tambour dans son crâne mais à part ça, elle n'avait mal nul part.

 **\- Ça va… Qu'est-ce que je fais ici? Et où est mon fiancé?** _demanda la blonde, tandis qu'un sentiment de panique l'envahissait_

L'infirmière baissa alors un instant les yeux avant de les relever vers la jeune femme, pinçant ses lèvres entre elles

 **\- Vous et votre compagnon avez eu un accident de voiture… Vous avez eu un traumatisme crânien et… Votre compagnon est décédé sur le coup. Je suis sincèrement désolée, toutes mes condoléances madame.**

Soudainement, le bip du moniteur qui était resté régulier jusque là, s'emballa. Arizona était prise de panique, elle serrait les draps entre ses doigts tandis que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. L'infirmière vint immédiatement lui attraper les bras, avec douceur

 **\- Calmez-vous madame, je sais que c'est dur mais vous devez vous calmer…**

En voyant que la blonde n'écoutait rien, elle finissait par prendre une petite dose de morphine qu'elle injectait dans la perfusion de sa patiente afin de l'apaiser. Elle n'était pas tout à fait remise et il ne fallait pas qu'elle ait des pics de stress ou de tension, c'était mauvais pour elle.  
La mère de la blonde, qui avait fait le déplacement depuis les États-Unis après avoir appris la nouvelle, fit irruption dans la chambre, alertée par le bip incessant.

 **\- Mon dieu ma chérie!**

Elle vint immédiatement prendre sa fille dans ses bras, sans prêter attention à l'infirmière qui était dans la pièce. Cette étreinte eût pour effet de calmer presque instantanément Arizona, qui ferma les yeux en se laissant aller. Elle avait besoin de pleurer, d'évacuer toute la peine qu'elle avait. Elle venait de perdre son fiancé, l'homme qu'elle aimait et ce, sans même pouvoir lui dire adieu, lui dire combien elle l'aimait, une dernière fois.

Après avoir passé une semaine à l'hôpital, la blonde pouvait enfin rentrer chez elle. Toutefois, elle n'en avait aucune envie. Son appartement était plein à craquer de souvenirs de Mark et elle ne voulait pas sombrer à nouveau. Elle allait mieux, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement même si elle n'allait pas encore bien. Elle n'avait pas encore fait son deuil et rester dans cet appartement où ils avaient vécu n'allait pas l'aider. Elle prit alors la décision de faire ses valises et de rentrer chez ses parents. Elle devait rester deux mois en convalescence et elle préférait être entourée de sa famille plutôt que seule, ici, à se morfondre.

Elle prenait alors l'avion, en compagnie de ses parents ainsi que de son frère, laissant derrière elle tout ce qu'elle avait construit ici, en France. Son travail qu'elle aimait tant, sa belle-famille qu'elle avait toujours apprécié mais également le souvenir de son défunt fiancé. Elle avait besoin de se reconstruire et elle ne pourrait y arriver qu'en étant bien entourée.

La vie reprenait rapidement son cours. Durant les premiers jours, elle n'était pas beaucoup sorti de la maison, préférant l'atmosphère chaleureux que lui offrait le cocon familial. Elle n'était pas prête à voir du monde. Au bout d'une semaine, sa mère l'avait poussé à aller dehors, lui demandant d'aller chercher des viennoiseries à la boulangerie du centre ville qui se situait à quelques rues de chez eux.  
Elle commandait alors plusieurs viennoiseries ainsi qu'un café, payant ensuite. Toutefois, lorsqu'elle tourna les talons pour partir, elle heurta une jeune femme, un peu plus grande qu'elle, en lui renversant son café bouillant dessus. Presque immédiatement, des insultes en espagnol fusèrent à travers la boulangerie et Arizona, qui s'excusa à plusieurs reprises, se raidit lorsqu'elle reconnu la voix de la femme qu'elle venait d'ébouillanter. Elles levèrent leurs regards dans un seul et même geste et les yeux de la plus grande passèrent de la colère à la surprise.

 **\- Arizona… Je ne savais pas que tu étais ici…** _souffla-t'elle d'une voix douce_  
 **\- Je suis désolée Callie de t'avoir renversé mon café dessus, vraiment désolée…** _s'excusa la blonde en bafouillant quelque peu_  
 **\- Ce n'est rien, c'était un vieux t-shirt de toute façon.** _rassura la brune, un doux sourire aux lèvres_

Arizona quant à elle, n'écouta même pas la fin de la phrase et quitta la boulangerie. Son cœur battait vite, trop vite à son goût. Elle n'était pas prête, elle venait de perdre son fiancé et elle ne voulait pas revoir la femme avec qui elle l'avait trompé, c'était hors de question. Callie ne réfléchit pas une seule seconde et elle quitta le commerce pour retrouver la blonde à l'extérieur. Elle la vit adossée contre un mur, la main sur le cœur, elle était essoufflée comme si elle avait couru un sprint. Elle vint alors glisser sa main sur la joue de son ex-compagne, relevant son visage vers elle.

 **\- Arizona… Tout va bien?**

La brune était douce, dans ses mots autant que dans sa voix, elle n'aimait pas voir Arizona dans un tel état, ça lui fendait le cœur. Surtout qu'elle ne savait pas à quoi c'était dû.

 **\- Je suis désolée, je dois y aller.**

Elle n'avait pas répondu, il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle commence à parler puisque sinon, elle risquait de craquer à nouveau. Elle se mit alors à marcher rapidement vers la maison de ses parents. Callie la laissa partir, il valait mieux la laisser tranquille pour le moment même si elle ne comptait pas lâcher l'affaire, bien au contraire. Elle voulait savoir ce qui perturbait autant la blonde, ses yeux n'étaient plus aussi pétillants qu'avant. Elle la connaissait par cœur et elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas.


	14. Chapter 14

Lune Sombre : Oui, j'en suis sur que tu es plus compatissante avec les vrais gens. ^^ Merci pour tes reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir. :-)

Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Désolée pour l'attente, avec la reprise des cours je n'ai pas trop trouvé le temps d'écrire...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que la blonde avait recroisé son ex-compagne. Tous les sentiments qu'elle avait essayé d'enfouir depuis son écart avec Callie avaient refait surface et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.  
Elle était assise dans le canapé de ses parents, une tasse de thé à la main. Elle se pinçait l'arrête du nez en repensant à ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand elle avait croisé le regard de la brune; joie, colère, tristesse. Tout se mélangeait et elle n'arrivait pas à démêler tout ce qu'elle éprouvait. Elle était en colère contre la brune puisqu'elle avait trompé Mark avec elle. Elle était triste parce qu'à présent, son fiancé était décédé. Et enfin, elle était heureuse d'avoir revu Callie, comme toujours quand son chemin croisait celui de la brune.

 **\- À quoi tu penses ma chérie?**

Mme Robbins venait d'entrer dans le salon, elle s'inquiétait de voir sa fille dans un tel état. Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle avait perdu l'appétit, peut-être qu'elle avait eu tord de la pousser à sortir, elle n'était pas encore prête. Arizona avait petit à petit repris gout à la vie et elle avait pensé justifié de la faire sortir pour éviter qu'elle ne ressombre dans la période de dépression qu'elle venait de traverser. Toutefois, ça avait eu l'effet inverse, la blonde était dans un état pire qu'avant.

 **\- À rien…**

Elle levait le regard vers sa mère en lui adressant un sourire triste tandis que ses yeux s'embuaient légèrement au souvenir de son défunt fiancé. Il n'en fallut pas plus à sa mère pour venir la prendre contre elle. Elle connaissait sa fille par cœur et savait bien qu'elle n'allait pas bien. La blonde ferma alors les yeux, laissant couler quelques larmes dans les bras de sa mère.  
Leur étreinte fût brisée lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Mme Robbins embrassa le front de sa fille avant de se lever pour aller voir qui cela pouvait bien être. Elle fût surprise de voir l'ex-compagne de sa fille sur le pas de la porte.

 **\- Bonjour madame Robbins. Arizona est là?**

La brune adressait un sourire poli à son ex belle-mère tandis que cette dernière fronçait les sourcils

 **\- Bonjour Callie. Oui, elle est ici mais elle ne veut voir personne.**

Arizona, qui entendait tout depuis le salon, remerciait sa mère d'avoir lu dans ses pensées. En effet, elle ne voulait voir personne et surtout pas celle qui occupait son esprit depuis plusieurs jours.

 **\- S'il vous plait. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, je veux simplement lui parler…** _supplia la brune_

Mme Robbins se mit à soupirer quelques instants, elle connaissait suffisamment son ex belle-fille pour savoir qu'elle n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire.

 **\- Attends-moi ici, je vais la chercher.** _abdiqua la mère d'Arizona_

Callie ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, elle était contente de pouvoir revoir son ex-compagne et elle espérait de tout cœur que cette-dernière n'allait pas lui refermer la porte au nez.  
Mme Robbins revenait alors dans le salon en posant son regard sur sa fille. Elle savait qu'elle avait entendu la discussion.

 **\- Vas lui parler un peu. Cela fait bientôt deux semaines que tu n'as parlé à personne mis à part à ton père et moi.**

Arizona souffla longuement en regardant sa mère. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller voir Callie, ça réveillait beaucoup trop de choses douloureuses en elle et elle n'était pas encore prête.  
Elle finit par se lever, sous le regard insistant de sa mère. Elle posa sa tasse sur la table basse avant de rejoindre la porte d'entrée. Elle se planta face à la brune, les yeux bouffis par ses pleurs et resserrait son gilet autour d'elle en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine. Elle ne disait rien, elle n'avait pas envie de parler après tout, elle n'avait rien demandé.  
Callie observait son ex-compagne, elle la trouvait toujours aussi sublime, c'était fou. Bien qu'elle ne portait pas de maquillage et que la façon dont elle était habillée laissait à désirer, elle était magnifique.

 **\- Tu veux qu'on s'asseye sur les marches pour discuter?** _questionna la brune pour entamer la discussion_

Pour toute réponse, Arizona fit un pas en avant, fermant la porte derrière elle avant d'aller s'asseoir sur les marches du perron, en silence. Callie l'imita, posant ensuite son regard sur la blonde.

 **\- Tu m'as beaucoup manqué tu sais.** _avoua la brune, du bout des lèvres_

Ce n'était surement pas la meilleure façon de commencer mais elle avait besoin que la blonde le sache.

 **\- Je sais, mais j'ai pris la bonne décision en m'éloignant de toi. Ça ne pouvait pas fonctionner entre nous et…** ** _J'allais me marier_** **.** _répondit Arizona, froidement_

Elle avait eu beau parler de manière froide et détachée, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de marquer une pause à la fin de sa phrase. Effectivement, elle « _allait se marier_ » puisque ce n'était plus le cas et ça, Callie l'avait très bien compris.

 **\- Alors Mark et toi c'est fini? Vous sembliez très amoureux pourtant.**

La brune avait pris une voix désolée même si à l'intérieur, tout ce qu'elle ressentait c'était de la joie. La blonde n'était plus avec Mark, peut-être qu'elle l'avait quitté après avoir fauté avec elle? Peut-être parce qu'elle était toujours amoureuse de Callie? Toutes ces questions tournaient dans la tête de la brune et elle attendait avec impatience que la blonde lui raconte ce qu'il s'était passé.  
Arizona émit alors un rire nerveux tandis que l'impatience de la brune ne cessait de croître. Peut-être que cet enfoiré l'avait trompé?

 **\- On l'était, oui. Mais la mort peut séparer bien des couples.**

Les mots de la blonde eurent l'effet d'une bombe sur son ex-compagne. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça, elle avait espéré que ce soit autre chose, de moins grave. Elle comprenait à présent pourquoi Arizona était dans un tel état.

 **\- Je… Je suis désolée, Arizona, je ne savais pas.** _s'excusa la brune_  
 **\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir…**

Elle détourna alors le regard, fixant le vide tandis que ses yeux s'embuaient pour la énième fois aujourd'hui. Elle passa ses mains sur son visage, elle pleurait encore une fois, elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de pleurer.  
Callie hésita quelques instants avant de venir glisser son bras autour des épaules de son ex-compagne, la prenant doucement contre elle. Elle la serrait dans ses bras, la laissant pleurer en silence. Elles n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour communiquer, ça avait toujours été comme ça entre elles.  
Au bout de longues minutes, Arizona se reprit, essuyant ses larmes avant de venir poser son regard sur la brune qui lui adressait un sourire bienveillant

 **\- Merci…** _murmura la blonde_

Elle en avait tellement eu besoin, les câlins de sa mère n'avaient pas un tel effet sur elle. En un instant, elle avait tout oublié, sa peine, tout ce qu'elle n'avait cessé de ressassé depuis plusieurs semaines, elle s'était simplement laissée aller.  
Pour toute réponse, Callie lui embrassa la tempe avant de sourire, une fois de plus.

 **\- Maintenant tu me dois deux t-shirt, un pour le café et l'autre pour ta morve.** _plaisanta la brune_

Cette petite plaisanterie eut l'effet escompté sur la blonde puisqu'elle se mit à rire légèrement. Elle avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas ri. Callie avait toujours eu cet effet apaisant sur elle, elle oubliait tous ses problèmes quand elle était dans ses bras et elle ne savait pas comment elle avait pu se passer de ça, tout ce que la brune lui apportait.  
Dans un geste presque anodin, elle vint doucement poser sa tête contre l'épaule de Callie. Cette dernière fût surprise d'une telle attention de la part de son ex-compagne mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas, bien au contraire. Elle tenta alors quelque chose et vint glisser sa main sur celle de la blonde pour lui montrer qu'elle était là pour elle et qu'elle ne comptait pas la lâcher. L'avocate avait grandi, elle avait muri en quelques sortes. Elle n'agissait plus comme une égoïste, c'est ce qui lui avait fait perdre l'amour de sa vie et maintenant que la blonde était revenue, elle ne comptait pas la laisser filer sans essayer de la reconquérir. Ça prendrait le temps qu'il faudrait, peu importait si elle devait se comporter comme une amie avec Arizona pendant quelques temps, tant qu'elle passait du temps avec _sa_ blonde. Après de longues minutes passées comme ça, la brune se décida à briser le silence, un peu à contre-cœur, il fallait l'avouer.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller manger un morceau?**

Arizona fit alors la moue, bien qu'elle avait envie de retrouver Callie, elle n'était pas encore prête à sortir, pas tout à fait en tous cas.

 **\- Je n'ai pas trop envie d'aller en ville.** _avoua la blonde, les lèvres pincées_  
 **\- Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas…** _déclara la brune en se levant des marches, prête à partir_

La blonde lui attrapa doucement la main, la faisant se tourner face à elle tandis qu'elle se levait à son tour. Callie se retourna, la regardant avec douceur. Elle ne pût s'empêcher de sourire quand son ex-compagne vint la prendre dans ses bras. Son cœur s'emplit de chaleur, elle avait tellement attendu de retrouver Arizona, elle était réellement heureuse à cet instant, cette étreinte signifiait beaucoup pour elle.

 **\- Merci…** _souffla la blonde, le visage niché dans le cou de l'avocate_

Pour toute réponse, cette dernière la serra un peu plus contre elle, profitant encore un peu de cette étreinte tant attendue.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello. Je reviens (enfin) pour un nouveau chapitre. Je suis désolée de l'attente, j'ai eu beaucoup de travail ces dernières semaines. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira même si je ne suis pas forcément contente de moi. Enfin bref, il fallait l'écrire puisque qu'il amorcera un nouveau rebondissement. Je ne vous en dis pas plus, je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre, et surtout, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Bonne lecture. :-)

* * *

La brune était finalement rentrée chez elle, elle avait voulu passer du temps avec Arizona mais cette dernière n'était pas encore prête à sortir. Elle le comprenait parfaitement, elle se mettait à sa place. Si elle avait perdu Arizona quand elles étaient ensemble, elle ne s'en serait pas remise.  
Toutefois, elle ne perdait pas espoir de renouer contact avec sa blonde. Elle décida alors de lui envoyer un texto:

 **« Re. :-) Ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir aujourd'hui, tu m'as beaucoup manqué… Alors, je voulais te proposer de venir dîner chez moi, demain soir, disons vers 20h? Je viendrais te chercher s'il le faut, il n'y a aucun problème. Bonne soirée.**  
 **C. »**

Elle ne dût pas attendre bien longtemps pour avoir une réponse.

 **« Tu m'avais manqué aussi, tu sais… Te revoir m'a fait beaucoup de bien. Je viendrai diner chez toi avec grand plaisir, j'ai besoin de sortir de chez mes parents sinon je risque de devenir folle. Je prendrai un taxi, ne t'en fais pas. Bonne soirée à toi aussi et à demain.**  
 **A. »**

La brune eût le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, elle allait enfin passer une soirée avec Arizona, elle avait attendu ce moment depuis longtemps et elle avait à présent hâte d'être demain.  
La journée du lendemain fût assez longue pour l'avocate qui n'attendait qu'une seule chose: sortir du bureau. Elle avait déjà en tête le menu et elle devait passer faire les courses avant de rentrer pour pouvoir se mettre aux fourneaux.  
Une fois de retour chez elle, les courses en main, elle se mettait alors à cuisiner pour sa belle. Elle voulait bien faire, Arizona était intransigeante en ce qui concernait la cuisine, même si elle savait que la chef étoilée allait bien évidemment être indulgente envers son ex-compagne.  
Après plus d'une heure et demie de préparation, son repas était enfin prêt et elle pouvait aller se préparer pour accueillir Arizona. Elle voulait se faire belle pour tenter de séduire à nouveau sa blonde même si cette dernière ne devait pas encore être prête à se remettre avec quelqu'un. Après avoir pris sa douche, elle s'était maquillé, du mascara et un rouge à lèvres rouge. Elle avait ensuite laissé ses cheveux sécher à l'air libre, faisant ainsi apparaître ses boucles naturelles. Elle avait simplement attaché les mèches de devant qui tombaient sur son visage pour le dégager. Et enfin, elle avait enfilé une robe noire moulante qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse, sexy mais distinguée.  
Il était à présent dix-neuf heures quarante-cinq et il ne restait plus que quelques minutes avant que la blonde ne fasse son apparition. Quelques minutes plus tard, on sonna à la porte. Comme à son habitude, Arizona était arrivée en avance. Callie s'empressa alors d'aller ouvrir, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

 **\- Salut…** _murmura la brune, son sourire ne quittant pas ses lèvres_

La blonde marqua une pause avant de répondre à son ex-compagne. Elle avait passé ces quelques secondes à l'admirer. Elle n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer Callie, une petite partie au fond d'elle avait continué à l'aimer aussi fort que quand elles étaient ensembles. Néanmoins, elle était toujours peinée par le décès de Mark. Elle remarqua que la brune portait toujours le collier qu'elles s'étaient offert pour leur première et unique Saint-Valentin.

 **\- Bonsoir… Tu es très jolie.** _finit par répondre la blonde_

Il fallait avouer que la brune était très apprêtée comparé à elle, elle n'avait fait qu'enfiler un jeans noir, un top blanc et une veste en jeans bleue.

 **\- Tu l'es aussi Arizona, comme toujours.** _lui répondit la brune, un sourire au coin des lèvres_

Elle laissa ensuite entrer la blonde, la brune vivait toujours dans l'appartement qu'elles avaient autrefois partagé. Arizona déposa sa veste sur une chaise avant de sourire à la brune. Elle ne se sentait plus chez elle, elle était chez Callie et plus du tout chez elles. Elle s'avança alors vers le salon, précédée par la brune. Elles s'installèrent toutes les deux dans le canapé, à une distance raisonnable, pour prendre l'apéritif. L'avocate avait acheté une bonne bouteille de vin blanc français. Il était difficile d'en trouver ici, à Los Angeles, mais la brune avait voulu en acheter pour faire plaisir à sa blonde, elle savait combien elle l'aimait.

 **\- Alors quoi de neuf depuis… Depuis tout ce temps?** _questionna la chef pour mettre fin au silence_

Elle voulu demander ce qu'il y avait de neuf depuis la dernière fois où elles s'étaient vues, son anniversaire, mais il valait mieux ne pas reparler de cette fameuse soirée où elle avait trompé son fiancé qui était à présent décédé.  
La brune finit de servir leur deux verres avant de sourire à la blonde.

 **\- Pas grand chose, je dois l'avouer…**

Elle soupira légèrement. Elle n'avait rien à dire à Arizona, elle était comme bloquée, gênée, timide. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça, avec personne, mais le silence qui s'était installé était pesant et elle ne savait pas comment y remédier. Peut-être que ce repas était une mauvaise idée? Peut-être que revoir la blonde était une mauvaise idée. Après tout, elle venait de perdre son fiancé alors revoir son ex-compagne n'était pas forcément la bonne solution.  
Elle bût alors plusieurs gorgées de son verre avant de s'excuser auprès d'Arizona, elle devait regagner la cuisine pour surveiller la cuisson de son repas.  
En sentant que la tension était palpable, la blonde se leva pour rejoindre son ex-compagne dans la cuisine. Elle se confia à Callie sur ce qu'elle ressentait, la peine qu'elle avait dans son cœur. Elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un et la brune avait toujours été une oreille attentive. Elle ne fût pas déçue puisque cette-dernière l'écouta attentivement et elles continuèrent à parler ainsi toute la soirée tout en dégustant le délicieux repas que Callie avait préparé.  
Quelques heures plus tard, tandis que le repas touchait à sa fin, la brune fit un pas vers son ex-compagne.

 **\- Si tu veux, tu peux rester dormir ici. Pour t'éviter de rentrer si tard.**

La blonde hésita quelques instants, elle avait peur que la soirée dérape une fois de plus mais elle finit par accepter. Après tout, elle en avait envie.

 **\- Avec plaisir, oui.**

Elles se sourirent alors mutuellement avant de quitter la table. La blonde aida la brune à débarrasser avant qu'elles ne se dirigent toutes les deux vers la chambre de Callie. Cette-dernière sorti un pyjama composé d'un short et d'un débardeur pour la blonde. Elle lui laissa sa chambre et rejoignit la chambre d'ami pour y dormir.  
Lorsqu'elles furent toutes les deux couchées, chacune pensait à la soirée qui venait de se dérouler.  
La brune était heureuse d'avoir retrouvé Arizona, elle lui avait confié des choses sur ce qu'il s'était passé pendant leur séparation. Sa rencontre avec Mark, leur vie de couple, son travail à Paris, son décès alors qu'ils partaient en vacances. Bref, elle lui avait tout raconté. En échange, Callie lui avait raconté sa vie, son travail où elle avait dû géré un procès qui lui avait été fait par un de ses anciens clients, ses conquêtes d'un soir, etc…  
Arizona, quant à elle, était partagée. D'un côté, elle était heureuse d'avoir retrouvé son ex-compagne, elle avait pu se confier et autre et sa peine était un peu moins lourde. Mais, d'un autre côté, cela avait ravivé tout un tas de souvenirs. Ça lui faisait du mal de penser à sa relation passée avec Callie, le soir où elle avait trompé son fiancé et enfin, le décès de ce-dernier. Au bout de longues minutes, elles finirent par s'endormir paisiblement toutes les deux, chacune de son côté.  
La blonde fût réveillée par une brutale envie de vomir. Elle courut jusqu'à la salle de bain pour rejoindre les toilettes, à temps, heureusement. La brune, alertée par le bruit qui venait de la salle de bain, se leva pour aller voir ce qui se passait. Elle se dépêcha de venir aux côtés de la blonde et lui attrapa doucement les cheveux tandis qu'elle vomissait.  
Callie espérait de tout cœur que ce n'était pas une intoxication alimentaire suite à son repas d'hier. Elle ne voulait pas que la première soirée de retrouvailles avec Arizona ait été un tel fiasco. Toutefois, après réflexion, l'intoxication alimentaire était peu probable puisqu'elles avaient toutes les deux mangé la même chose et Callie, elle, n'était pas malade…


End file.
